We aren't alone
by revolt01
Summary: Lenalee and her friends are just celebrating then Allen Walker, an ET, met Lenalee. Plus, she realized that her life is more miserable than seeing her mother dies. Will her revenge work? Or Allen dies? Rated T for language and Allen's sarcasm. First Fanfic! Christmas special coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

First of all, this is my very first story. I have this account two years ago. But this time, I will make a series of Fan fictions. This is a D. Gray-man Fan fiction. It is an AU where all characters isn't an exorcist but (no! No spoilers allowed.) And I made Komui as Lenalee's father. There would be also OCs.

Note: This is only a Fan fiction. All of this is pure Fan Fiction.

* * *

><p>It all started when I was five.<p>

I like stargazing and I never wanna miss any scientific events in space. I've seen lots of meteor shower, planets and even others. I've been dreaming to be one of the astronauts and discover planets and prove that there is other living planets. I always imagine myself talking to other planets.

On May 22, 2003, I was reading a book alone in my room. My mom already gave me a reviewer for me to answer. While reading, I heard a great explosion. I look at my window and realize there is a war on the skies. Just like Star Wars, it has neon swords, missiles and others. I hid under my bed like they can see me there staring. While hiding, I hear a scream like someone was caught.

I didn't dare to move because I know they'll find me. While hiding, my door suddenly opened and I saw my mom full of blood and scared. She run onto me but a giant spider-like leg stabbed her back. She screamed and blood explodes. I cried silently.

I stayed under my bed for the next 2 hours until my dad came home. He comes in shouting for my name. After a few minutes, he appeared in front of my door. Afraid of everything, I just stayed here.

"Aria, are you okay?" He asked with his soft tone that failed to comfort me. I said no quietly. "This place is dangerous. Good thing, I have an emergency house. I'll help you pack your things. But first, I am so sad on your mother's death. She was everything. Since she died, you are the only thing that is left."

I nodded and carefully went out of my hiding place. He suddenly runs onto me and hugged me so tight crying. That made me cry.

Since that day, I started proving anything.

* * *

><p>February 20, 2014<p>

Today is my birthday.

My friends just texted that to me. Since it is my birthday, my dad gave me 100 USD to buy what I want. I invited my friends Bea and Anna.

Hi, my name is Lenalee Lee and I am already 16. I live in Ohio with a grand mansion and my dad. I don't have any sibling.

I walked out from my bathroom with a towel covering my private parts. I looked onto my bed and saw my clothes. Today, I'm gonna wear a white skirt and pink t-shirt. Once I am wearing them, I go grabbed the dark boots that my dad gave me last year. He said this would help me much. I slowly slid my boots without socks since wearing socks will be more uncomfortable.

Once finished, I stood in-front of my mirror. What I saw is a 16-year old me not the fifteen like I saw yesterday. I go grab my sling bag and went downstairs. I saw my dad waiting me there. He always wear his lab coat even at home. He never tell me what his work is. When he saw me, he hugged me tightly like I am a bear but that is too different. I am very thin. My waistline since three years ago is 28 cm (I think).

When he pulls off, he kissed my forehead like I am gonna go to Mount Everest. He looks at me with serious expression.

"Be careful, Lena." He told me. "It is your sweet sixteen so be careful."

"You trained me to be prepared." I told him. That is true. Since the day mom died, he tough me self-defense, how to handle a gun and throwing knives. No one knows I hide a knife in my bag.

"Absolutely, I did. But I am still worried about you. Some beliefs said that there is bad luck when you go out in your birthday."

"I know what to do."

Then my amethyst eyes saw his worried blue eyes. He doesn't look like me. I look more like mom. But I don't know if I look like her now.

"Listen Lenalee, if you have a problem, there'll be someone I can send to help you." He told me as he touches my cheeks. "I'll make sure you got here safe."

"Dad, why are you saying this?" Eventhough I got the fragment of the reason, I still asked.

"I don't want that to happen again." He answered with the word 'that' said loudly.

I knew it. That day of my life when everything changed my life. It is also the worst day of my whole life.

"See you later, my butterfly." He said to me as he went upstairs.

Once I am alone, I went outside only to me a blue Ford Focus. Bea, as always, does it. The window at the driver's seat is rolled down and I saw my bestie. She has long brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes. She likes to wear black or gray.

Since I live in 21st century, I know the reason behind her wildness. She considered herself as a dauntless member. The term came from Divergent. Bad thing, her name is simply Bea not Beatrice. No Caleb! But she has her own 'Tobias'.

"Bea!" I called out.

She let her body out of the window and waved to me. "How's it going, girl?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"By the way, Happy Birthday, Lena!"

"Thank you very much."

She opened the door at the passenger seat. I went in and I closed it. She looks at me so weirdly.

"Where is the first destination?" She asked.

"First of all, we need our sweet Anna." I told her. "Second, you better drive slowly this time. You know how Anna react. She is very smart and damn, you understand so little about her physics."

"I am no good at physics. I always go for chemistry." She said as she started the engine. "Relax, Lena, I'll definitely gonna drive slow because you are here."

She started driving at the speed of 50m/s2. While she is driving, I started to think about my previous birthdays. It is always fun. There is no problem. But this year, since it is so-called sweet 16, it is not safe according to what I saw at my dad's eyes.

I sighed a relief when I thought about the accurate predictions of Anna. She is good at physics and math. She is a walking inspector around. She is a very good friend. We take advantage of that.

"Lena, what's with you today?" I heard Bea asked me suddenly. "What's the relief?"

"I am just thinking about this day." I answered her. "What if something bad happened?"

"Lena, this is my first time to hear your pessimistic question. I am totally worried. Please, just relax. After this day, we have surprise for you."

"Oh really? Please, if you are planning to throw me in an 8 feet deep pool, ha, that would totally fail."

"We all knew you are a good swimmer, Lenalee." Bea laughed. "But it is totally a surprise. No cakes, no confetti and no balloons. It will be just a plain surprise."

"Not even a clue?" I asked.

"I already told you the first clue so no clue now."

I always want surprises. It is because you only know one or two clues and you'll have to guess. Guessing with no accuracy is very hard. Well, accuracy is very easy in physical but in guessing, please welcome, Queen Anna Wilson! I'll probably say that.

While staring at the road, I realized we are now in Anna's street where you can see bad kids around. Gangsters are really popular in this street. On the bright side, most bookworms in our school lives here.

Then while passing on beautiful white mansion, a Toyota Innova suddenly reversely bump at Bea's car. The Toyota continuously moves reversely not even minding Bea's car.

The last thing I knew, I heard Bea's heartbreaking scream as everything explodes.

* * *

><p>"That car has bomb on it."<p>

"Yeah, that owner did it on purpose."

"That is absolutely true. The Apophis is trying to kill her. Good thing, Allen is near that place."

Where am I?


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

Thank you for reading my fanfic. I'm sure you are gonna like it except for the twists.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aria, are you there?"<em>

I heard my mom saying my nickname. I missed that name. I got that nickname when I was kindergarten. I always sing for my mom when she is sick. I always sing for my dad to take away stress. I always sing for myself. That is when my mom gave me the nickname of Aria. Such a beautiful name, right? But that actually shattered after one year of my mother's death.

But one thing that I really want to know. Where am I?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw bright light. I blink again then again until I gain consciousness. I slowly sat up. I realized I am in a white bed with comfortable white sheets. Then I look down which makes me regret it.

Someone changed my clothes into a black sleeveless shirt and a short denim skirt with a lacy panty. I am not even wearing any bra. Perverts will chase me.

"Who the heck did change my clothes?" I shouted throughout the room.

"Your friend Anna did." Someone who has a cute handsome voice answered.

I look at my surroundings and I saw a tall man white hair and grey eyes. He has a red scar that runs down his face. His face is very . . . . Holy turd! He is very handsome. He wears a sleeveless shirt that shows the outline of his abs. He also wears a tight combat pants with a knife holster at his thigh. He also wears a combat boots. For the total, he is a great model of car companies.

_Don't let your guard down, Lenalee._

"Can you prove that?" I asked with my face facing left avoiding his handsome figure and make a mad expression.

"Yeah, she's here!" He told me.

Speaking of that girl, the door opened to reveal Anna and Bea wearing almost the same clothes as the gray man over there. They didn't wear pants. They wear skirts.

"Lenalee, I though you'll never wake up." Anna exclaimed.

Anna, as I said, can predict accurately. She has long curly blonde hair. Her eyes are gray and her height is only about one inch taller than me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Lenalee, we will tell you the whole truth." She said. "The three of us is a member of the Black Order."

"You're what?!"

"We are members of the black order. Bea, Allen and I are members of the organization."

"For such young age?" I asked surprisingly.

It is really weird for two young divas joining an organization. Wait, the guy's name is Allen? Oh gosh, hot name for a guy.

"Let her finish, first!" Allen shouted.

"Listen, do you even wonder why your father tough you self-defense?" Anna asked me.

"I know! He trained me to be prepared for that events."

"But do you know what your father's job is?"

I was about to answer but it hit me. My dad, all this time, is one of them. This is what he worries. Sweet sixteen of his daughter for him is a total bitter sixteen. I should've never go outside and have a stupid outings.

"No," At last, I answered. "Now, I realized everything. He also works in your black order."

"Correct, plus, he is our chief." Anna continued. "The Black Order is an organization that has something to do with aliens, hidden planets and other galaxy. Your theory is right. We aren't alone. There is someone out there in Milky Way galaxy whose features are the same as us. The living proof is Allen Walker over there." She said as she pointed at Allen.

"He came here because he was thrown." She continued. "There planet, Andromeda, was invaded by the people of Triton planet."

"Wait, isn't there is never be a planet named after a Greek?" I interrupted her discussion. "And Triton is a moon."

"Well, the planet Andromeda and Triton is actually not very known." Allen answered for Anna. "Andromeda was supposed to be a galaxy or a star. Yes, it is. But inside Andromeda is the planet Andromeda and Triton. There is also Perseus, Daedalus, Echo, Jason and Hermione. Almost planets from Andromeda got their names at Greek heroes or significant people. Unlike your milky way, almost all your planets are named from Romans. Mercury is Hermes. Venus is Aphrodite. Earth is Gaea. Mars is Ares. Jupiter is Zeus. Saturn is Cronus. Pluto is Hades."

"But how did the NASA never discover it?" I asked Allen.

"Oh, don't just rely on the NASA. It is on public. But what if there is more reliable private science organization? Will you trust NASA?"

I stayed silent at that shocked at his words which is true. Not everything out there can be seen by NASA.

"Lenalee, to tell you the truth, Allen is here not to fight us." Bea continues the discussion. "He is here to fight for us. Listen, the royals of planet Triton are the ones who likes to invade us. How they do this? They send creatures down to us and kills people. The only people who can easily kill them are people with _innocence_ like Allen. Okay, they can be from out there also. People who have this are called accommodator. Once you are an accommodator, you are titled as Alien Exorcist."

"Do I have one of those?" I asked curiously.

"Actually you got the special type." Anna answered. "Your innocence is titled as 'The Heart'. It is very rare type so more likely to be the powerful of all terrestrial innocence."

"Wait, do you mean I am more powerful than others?" I asked.

So Allen has an innocence. I'm too. So if they say I am more powerful than his, then he should kneel.

"Yes, but Allen over here doesn't have a terrestrial innocence." Anna answered. "He got the celestial innocence. His innocence is called 'The crowned clown'."

Ugh, did she just read my mind? I didn't ask what Allen's innocence is. And my wish just shuttered into pieces. I am the most powerful terrestrial innocence accommodator. But Allen isn't a terrestrial innocence accommodator. He is a celestial. Oh gosh, celestial has something to do with angels.

"Well, looks like miss Lee has something running on her mind." Allen chuckled. "It seems that you have forgot something, Anna."

"That will be the last part." Anna told Allen with a fluttering smile and fake eyelashes. "Okay, since you know all now, try activating your innocence so we can see it."

"Uhm, Anna-chan," I said. "I don't where it is and I don't know how to activate it."

"It seems like Komui-sama will be the one who will train her for that." Bea concluded. "So then, we have the surprise here. Ready for your surprise from your dad?"

"What is it?" I asked very excited.

"We don't need any blindfold because the surprise is already here." Bea said. "All we need is for you to guess."

"And that would be I am already an official member of Black Order?" I guessed. Gods, it is very obvious.

"Yes, that would be one of your father's gift." Anna said. "So, can you guess the other one?"

"Uhm," I try to think deeper.

I look everywhere for clues. All I know about secret organizations is that agents has partners. If Bea and Anna are partners and Allen seems to have no partners, I think I am his partner. But wait! No, I want him as my side kick! No, maybe a butler can do. No, I think he will be my protector.

"Allen is my-" I didn't get a chance to complete my sentence because Allen interrupted.

"Yes, I am your side kick." He corrected me.

"My what?!" I shouted. "You are my side kick?"

"Yes, Lena-chan, you heard him right." Anna said. "Congratulation, you still have a chance to fulfill your dream. I think you'll enjoy it."

"B-Bu-But dad doesn't want me to-" I was about to say that my dad hates me having a boyfriend.

"Allen is sort of reserve." I heard a new voice entered the room.

I look at the door behind Anna and Bea and saw my father standing over there. He still wears his signature uniform with his white hat and eyeglasses. I am very surprised to see him here.

"I'm very sorry, Lena." I heard him apologized with his eyes holding his tears. "And happy birthday, my little baby."

I didn't get mad at dad. I just look at him with my intense amethyst eyes. Then I faced Allen and smirked.

"Don't give me that kind of smirk, miss Lee!" He shouted at me.

I still didn't look away. I like smirking at him mostly that dad gave me him. Is it really possible that dad found him perfect for me? Yes, I found it perfect. But of course, for him is a total torture because we communicate like Hitler talking to his enemies. I found it very amusing. I am free to annoy this angel.

"By the way, since you are my sidekick, call me in my first name." I told my Allen. Wait, why am I acting so possessive?

"Yes, I get it Aria." He replied using my allied name.

"Aria is my allied name." I corrected him. "My real name is Lenalee Lee, dumb!"

"Yes, I understand, Lena." He replied using my nickname.

"Lena is my nickname!" I shouted at him.

"Okay, I get it, Lenalee!" He grunted.

"Thank you." I thanked him for his awful cooperation. Then I faced dad. "Will you ever tell me where my innocence is?" I asked him with a daring smile.

Dad smiled back and pointed at my toes that is hidden in a blanket. "That is where you placed it." He told me.

I just sit there and study my toes. If I am placing my innocence in my toes, it is either a toe ring (if that exist) or something that covers my feet. Maybe my innocence is in the form of shoes, socks or something. Wait a minute, I think the innocence is the dark boots itself given by dad.

I abruptly removed the blanket only to find out I am barefooted. I then get off the bed and try to find it everywhere. It is not under the bed, behind Allen, on the drawers and anywhere in this room.

"You must be finding your boots, Aria." Dad said. "Your boots is in my office because the innocence itself activated and manipulated your body."

"Huh?" I gasped. "It manipulated me?"

"Yes, you even killed the owner of the car who is actually from the planet Triton." Allen continued for dad. "After killing it, I was there to catch you when you are falling to the ground because you killed it in midair."

"I killed a Tritonian on midair?" I repeated to make sure.

Allen nodded. "The innocence itself helped you."

"But how?"

"As I said a while ago, it manipulated you."

"I'll go get it so you'll have time to get together well." Dad told us. "Anna and Bea, please go to your room. They need time."

"Yes, Komui-sama." My two best friends sad in unison.

Then they all left us two and it is really awkward. He knows that I like him and I know he'll just deny me. If he denied that feeling, who am I then?

"Lenalee, don't you even wonder why did Komui reserved me?" Allen killed the awkwardness. "It seems that you aren't aware of it."

"All I know is that you are an alien." I told him. "You came from other galaxy. You came from the planet of Andromeda. What should I call people like you?"

"Most Tritonians, Perseusians and Daedalusians call us Andrians." He explained. "But the Andrians call me as the Galactic Prince since I am actually born as a prince. They praise me like forever and they are waiting for my return mostly the princess is waiting."

He has a princess? So who am I in his world? I am only a third wheel. How idiotic am I?

"Have you met her?" I asked him.

"Hmm, Jealous are you?" He sighed. "No, I haven't met her. All I know is that she is very envious. All she wants is me and the throne. That is why I asked Komui to reserve me. If you didn't pass my test, then I'll leave your heart."

"But who is that princess?"

"Her name is Road Camelot of the planet Triton. The Tritonians invaded my planet because of her. It is a force marriage. Slut, isn't she?"

I nodded.

"That is why I reserved you because you have the ability to out power the Terrestrial Innocence."

I just stood there.

"Can I receive the kiss from a Terrestrial?" He asked as he started moving towards me.

I walked backward only to end up lying on the bed. Oh gods, I have no bra. What if he plays with my breast? He is still coming over me. I was about to go to the other side of the bed but then he pinned my hands above my head.

"You know, I like you but you are just denial." Allen told me with his fresh minty breath hitting my face. "You are really rare. I think you are the first girl at teenage that didn't throw herself to me. But you are patiently waiting for me. I love that."

"Let me go!" I growled.

He did let me go. He slowly stood up but sit in the bed. He smirked at me. "I am now your sidekick. Wherever you are, I'll be watching you."

"Whatever I do, I'll be aware of your devil aura." I throw it to him.

He laughed a little. Then the door opened revealing my dad holding my pair of dark boots.

"Aria, here's your innocence." He chimed as he gave it to me. "Wear it now so by tomorrow, Allen and I will train you."

With that he left but Anna came inside the infirmary. She announced that _our_ room is ready.

"Well thank you." I thanked her.

"Allen-kun, Komui-sama wants you to transfer to Lenalee's room." She added. "You'll be staying together as partners now."

"What?!" I shouted at my best friend. "This can't be happening."

"Well, the room is not exactly one room." Anna said. "The room is more like your floor. It has about five areas. One is for kitchen and dining room. Two is for Lena-chan's _area_. Three is for Allen's area. Four is for living room. Five is for training room and six is for, ah, miscellaneous use."

"What's with the misc. part?" I asked her.

"It will be revealed later." She told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

Lena: Ne, Allen-kun, can I meet other members of the Black Order?

Allen: Are you sure you want to meet people who is in your race that I think is inhuman?

Lena: What are you talking about?

Allen: Anyways, *whistle* Hey guys, someone wanted to see you!

Lavi: *appeared* who is this lucky girl, Moyashi?

Kanda: *appeared*Tch.

Reever: Kanda, don't be so rude.

Miranda: H-h-hi!

Crowley: H-h-hi!

Lena: Who are these people?

Allen: They are also the accommodators of the terrestrial innocences except for Reever. He is from the science department. Guys, meet Komui-san's daughter, Lenalee Lee.

All casts: WHAT?! She is the chief's daughter?!

Lena: Problem with that?!

Me: Anyways, thank you for reading. It is in your own choice now if you want to comment, review or like.

Lena: Ne, Hanran-kun, why are you here?

Me: Before I forget, I'll say it now. Disclaimer: All of the characters except for Bea and Anna in this story isn't mine. (That is why it is called Fan Fiction). They belong to my forever favorite Japanese author, Katsura Hoshino. *goes to emo corner* I miss you so much!

Me: And by the way, don't call me in my Japanese nick name!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Readers, I think you already read my warning. I warned you because of the language if I'm not mistaken. Also, there would be some inappropriate theme. So I am warning you. You feel disgusted, stop reading. It is your choice to continue or not. It is my choice to write the stories.

And by the way, if you leave a message, follow, favorite or not at all, I still love you, guys.

From a humble author,

Revolt01

* * *

><p>Anna leads us to a series of hallways. All of this shits is very boring. The tour seems like a kiddy field trip. But unlike a boring educational field trip, my Allen is here to lighten the world. He used too much sarcasm, teasing and grunts to do it. Anna seems very friendly to Allen but she kept on saying that "I want to go to the planet Perseus!" like she wants to spend her whole life going there. Well, that is Anna.<p>

After a movies of hallways, we finally stopped in front of a small house near the headquarters. The house isn't just a house. It is a freaking mansion. The mansion has only two floors. It is smaller than back to the old days.

"So why did you brings us outside after you tour us?" I asked her.

"This mansion is your area." She said. "We reserved this for you two. This mansion is for the special use only. This will be your house now since you know that you are an accommodator now. As for Allen, you are now on the second stage and that stage is called is socializing."

I was about to ask what it is about but Anna raised her hands to shut my mouth.

"Lenalee, for the next three days, you should learn how to act as an independent person." She told me. "After three days, you'll be continue your high school. Some friends may seem so please be ready."

I nodded. Then she snaps her fingers. Automatically, I saw a flying broom (seriously?!) flying so fast towards us. Once it is in between me and Anna, it stopped flying and just floating. Anna then sit in the broom.

"Komui-sama said that your training will start tomorrow." She said. "He'll meet you at your training basement. Good luck on your tour around the mansion, love birds!" She shouted as she flew away.

Why do they left me with Allen? Is this destiny? Then I wanna go to Hogwarts and learn to fly with broom.

"Finally, this day is about to be over." I heard Allen sighed. "Well then, Lenalee, I heard your dad already moved your things in your room. Feel free to roam around first."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, I've been roaming around here for years." He answered. "I already saw your room and my room."

"Is there any personal bathroom?"

"Of course, there is! Haven't you notice that Anna said Area instead of room?"

"Huh, oh! So we have our own bathroom?"

"Of course, we have our own bathroom. Do you expect that we'll be sharing only one-"

"Baka hentai!"

"You are the pervert one. You are the first one who asked that kind of question. Duh, your dad hates boys but I am not much counted."

"Much counted?"

"Well, considering I am an alien that has a hot body and has a groin, I am considered not much male. But according to Andrians, I am a guy hotter than your Sebastian Michaelis."

"Well, for humans like us can say that Sebastian is hotter than you so don't be an air head, baka!"

"But according to my planet, I am hotter than all of your anime bishies!"

"Shut up, you Ginga Bishounen!"

"I am also hotter than him!"

"Don't be so air head. All of you, Andrians, are stupid. Your people keep on saying that to lighten you up, baka."

"Oh, how about if I say that I like Haruhi Suzumiya more than you? Or more famous, I prefer to be dating Mikasa Ackerman? What would you do?"

"Well, you can't date Mikasa because Eren is hers."

"What are we fighting for?" He suddenly shouted with full of anger.

"I don't know!" I shouted back.

The fight ended there. We just stood there facing each other and breathing heavy for oxygen. He let out of sigh then smiled at me which is considering very weird.

"You know, fighting each other isn't helping, Lenalee." He told me. "Mostly there is a green-eyed demon hiding over there." He pointed at the bush behind him.

"Well, how could be someone not be jealous?" I asked him mockingly.

"No, it is literally. There is a green-eyed demon over there."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Lavi, I know you are in there." He called out. "Get your ass out there, baka usagi."

Then suddenly, a man stood up from behind the bushes. He is tall. He has messy red hair with a green bandana. He has green eyes like Allen told me. He has an eye patch covering one of his eyes. He wears a scarf, white training shirt and black jogging pants.

"Hey there, Moyashi!" He greeted.

All Allen can do is throw a rock and it hit his head. Allen grunted at that.

"Don't call me that." He told the guy. "By the way, Lavi, this girl is Komui's daughter, Lenalee Lee. Lenalee, meet baka usagi."

I laughed a little. Boys nowadays is very stupid. According to my observation, they always like meet each other squeaking and chuckling like girls. In reality, they meet like they'll be facing another boss fight.

"You are Komui's daughter?!" Lavi exclaimed. "I can't believe she is his daughter. I thought the most powerful terrestrial innocence accommodator is a guy. Never though a girl can out power me."

"If I am not mistaken, you are also a terrestrial innocence accommodator." I told Lavi. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, no, it will never be nice to meet you." Lavi told me. "Do you know what your father's number one rule is? No guy can touch you. Now I know why! You are a girl. Lucky for you, Mister Walker, that you are her side kick."

"Well, there is reason for that." I told him.

"Whatever is that, I don't wanna know."

"Why?"

"It is because he is crazy. Anyone who talks about you gets threatened!"

"By whom?"

"Your dad!" Lavi shouted or screamed.

I look at the two male around me. Lavi is taller than Allen. He is stronger looking. But my Allen is more built, hot and handsome. Plus, he is cute.

"So, does your dad tough you how to judo flip?" Lavi asked me calmly.

"Of course, he did." I told him.

"Can you do a favor for me?" He asked me.

"It depends."

"Can you Judo flip him for all those years I am so wishing to flirt with you?"

"No"

With that, I spin my heels around and started walking to the mansion's grand gate.

"Allen-kun, since you are my sidekick, could you please Judo flip your inhuman friend?" I commanded Allen.

"Sure can do." He said mockingly.

With that, I heard Lavi grunt and I felt a small wave of earthquake. I look behind and I saw I surely inhuman-made crater and Lavi is in the center of it lying limply. I laughed. I am so suppressed at his strength.

"You know, Lena-lady, I hope you learned that Allen is a good crater maker!" Lavi said slowly and limply. "Why is there stars at the morning?"

"Lavi, to tell you the fact, there is actually stars during daylight." Allen told Lavi. "It is just that we can't see because of your sun's ray."

I turned back and opened the gates. I continued walking inside with Allen silently following.

"You sure has a great butt." I heard Allen. I totally blushed at that. "You keep on swaying it. It really turns me on, Lenalee."

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. "I want you to never talk like that near me! You are not allowed to talk dirty!"

"Huh? If you only know, I already talked to Komui about those dirty talks. He said I should lessen it. I will only use it to seduce you."

"Why does dad has to force me to marry you?" I accidentally shouted at him.

"He isn't forcing you." He told me. "He is finding ways to save your planet! That is why I am reserved to you because we can make a great duo."

"I've never seen you fight."

"Well, you ordered me to judo-flip Lavi and what I done is ruin the front yard with a crater and Lavi on it."

Out of my anger, I turn around and kick his head quickly but I felt a strong arm holding my leg.

"You know what, attack me. I'll block it or even attack back." He said as he puts more strength.

I grunted from pain. I move my gaze to his face and I realized he is serious. He is looking at me intensely like he is very angry to me.

"Sorry, Allen." I apologized softly.

Seems like he heard it. He slowly ungrasp my leg and slowly put it down. Once my feet touched the ground, he walked past me and he became the first one to enter the mansion. He left the door open.

"You know what, Lenalee, behave yourself." He told me. "If not, you'll be at probation."

I slowly gain myself and walk inside. Once inside, I am moved to another world. The interior of the mansion is very rich looking. It has silver linings on the wall and a pink and green tiles.

The front door leads me to the living room. The living room has two long black sofas placed side-by-side and two large fluffy pillow on the floor obviously for entertainment. One is pink and the other one is blue. In-front of the two fluffy pillow is a LCD TV with complete wires like HDMIs, VGAs and AVs. Also, there is also a DVD player, amplifier and gaming console and its Xbox. Lying on the top of the DVD player is the remotes and the manual.

I saw Allen lying on the blue pillow. He seemed relax like the fight never happened. I slowly sat beside him grabbing the pink fluffy pillow.

"You know, Allen, you are right." I break the awkwardness. "I don't know everything. I am just so impatient."

"Hmm, that is why I love you." I heard him chuckled.

I looked at him weirdly. I don't know what to do. He just said that he loves me. Well, it will depends on how you get it or handle the "that is why I love you" phrase.

"Is there any chocolate in my face or something?" He asked me.

"No but you said you loves me." I told him.

"I have an invisible list on the things I like and dislike?" He told me. "One thing is that you are cute when you are almost crying."

"That isn't supposed to be cute, baka."

"I am your baka, Lenalee." He told me.

"You know what?" I shouted at him. "Call me what you want! It will save your saliva, Allen."

"I agree with that, Lena-chan."

Then I went upstairs to roam around. Climbing the stairs seems so very entertaining. Once at the second floor, I saw a hallway with one door at each wall. The right door is made of Mahogany and pink linings. The other door is also made with mahogany but the linings is blue. The pink is for girls, I think.

I went inside of the pink one. Then I am transported to my dream room. The room is very simple yet elegant. It has about three doors excluding the door I just used. One door is transparent and I can see a balcony.

The room, as I said, is very simple. It has one bedroom and it has blue pillows, blue thick and warm blankets and white sheets. Beside the bed is the bedpost. At the top stands a green lampshade.

At the opposite corner, there is a laptop desk with _my laptop _at the top. The laptop desk also have a mini library on it. It is also a working desk.

I went in front of a door. It has a sign on it that says 'dressing room'. I went it and I saw a total dream. The dress room is divided into four equally. The upper left is for random clothes while the upper right is for school (as it was labeled) and my black order uniform. My black order uniform consists of long black sleeves with white linings and a short skirt. The lower left is for shoes, socks, sandals and others. The lower right is for make-up, mirrors and others.

I went back to the main and went to check the last door which is obviously a bathroom. And wow, my first thought is it is a spa or salon. It has light brown walls and white tiles. The bathroom has a large bath tub that can be also use for hot spa, a shower room, a toilet bowl and a bathroom sink with a medical cabinet complete of first aid kits, sanitary napkins, pregnancy tests (What the heck is this doing here?) and others.

I heard a knock from my door. I went to the bedroom and opened my door. I saw Allen standing there with a money on his hands.

"We are going to grocery." He told me. "Your things will be arranged by Bea and Anna. Can you cook?"

"Of course, I can be one of your best chefs." I seduced him.

"What did you eat that makes you wanna turn me on? Because it totally failed. You did disgust me."

"Huh, what happened to your fetishes?" I asked him.

"I am mad because the fridge is empty."

"Oh, Ally-poo is hungry." I teased him.

"What did you say?" He asked with a wide smirk. "Did I heard my Lenalee calling me Ally-poo?"

"No, you just heard your worst nightmare calling you that."

"If you are my nightmare, I don't wanna wake up."

"Guys, stop with a cheesy lines!" I heard Bea shouts. She was near Allen carrying one of my luggage packed by my dad. "Guys, have a break. Take a KitKat."

"Okay, but I'll gonna buy snickers."

"Do you have any money to buy that?" I asked him.

"We get money by finishing given missions from different secret government agencies." Allen explained. "I finished lots of missions alone with no one knowing."

"So that would also be my job?"

"Yes, and 10% percent of it will be given to Komui."

"Okay, wait! Let me change my clothes first." I told him as I went to the dressing room.

I picked up a red tank top, black jacket and a very short denim shorts. I changed into it. Once finished changing, I applied small amount of make-up. Once finished, I went downstairs where Allen is waiting.

He is wearing black t-shirt, denim shorts and expensive rubber shoes. He turned to me and blushed. I also blushed also.

"Allen, be careful." Bea told Allen while pulling. "Lots of guys will see her as your bitch slut because of that outfit."

"So what?!" I shouted. "He acts like I am his bitch, anyways."

"And you like it?" Bea asked mockingly. "Holy Hephaestus, you are such a very lucky girl to marry a handsome alien."

"Please don't call me an alien, knife brain!" Allen said. "It makes disgust to the gods."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Since Andromeda is from Greek mythology, we, Andrians, are also considered Greeks. And please, don't act like you are demigods because you aren't good enough."

Wow, he doesn't want to be a demigod. No matter how you want to be a demigod, you can't if Allen is with you. What if I am a demigod, who is my godly parent? Maybe, I'll be Venus's daughter. Oh, he meant Greek. So maybe I'll be Aphrodite's daughter and Allen would be Perseus's son. No, Perseus is the son of Zeus, if I'm correct. So if Allen is a demigod, he'll be Hades's son.

"Come on, let's go!" I grunted as I pulled his arm going to the door which totally failed because one, he is heavy and two, he is sitting on a crappy sofa!

After a few moments, he stood up and I stopped pulling him. "You are so weak for an accommodator or exorcist." He chuckled.

"What's an exorcist?" I asked. "Am I a nun or a penguin?"

"No, an exorcist is another term for innocence accommodator. Actually, it is called extra-terrestrial exorcist but since the people calls the Tritonians as demons or akuma for Japan, we are called as exorcist."

I sighed. "Did-"

"Before you ask, yes, other people knows us but don't worry. It is a secret."

"But you let those people know you." I complained. "Do you have the gadget that is like on the 'Men in black' that makes people forget what they saw?"

"No, we don't."

After that, he pulled my arm and went to the opposite direction. Hey, the door is over there! Ugh, is he blind?

"Why are you pulling me away from that door?" I asked.

"We have a garage and I have a grey Lamborghini Veneno." He answered. "I hope you'll enjoy the ride."

The ride is kinda joyful. Allen's sarcasm isn't speaking. But I can hear his stereo singing 5sos songs. His favorite is the weirdest song I ever heard of 5sos. It isn't Amnesia. It is 'Good Girls'. This is his favorite _now _because it describes me except for the boyfriend part.

_The back of the room where nobody looks, she'll be with her boyfriend. . ._

The most annoying part would be the chorus. He is literally singing it loud but, gods, his voice is more than Ichinose Tokiya's voice. I mean, literally, it is off-tune.

On the next song, that would be 'Somebody to you' of The Vamps. He is singing so cute and professionally. I mean, it is the most pleasant voice I ever heard. He is like singing to me. Or maybe dedicating it to me. Or maybe he is courting me or confessing to me. There should be a concert for him. He'll beat the Vamps, 5sos or even One Direction. I don't know if he'll beat Adam Levine and the STARISH (From Uta no prince, if you ask).

For the third song, my dream shattered. He didn't sing. Why would he sing Bang! Bang?! Imagine a hot guy with 8 packs singing a girlie song? So I'm the one who sing it along. He was laughing and blushing at my voice.

After that song, Ed Sheeran's song 'don't' sounded in his car and it is a totally only Ed Sheeran's voice. Then Allen started a conversation.

"Lenalee, you have the same voice as Ariana Grande." He told me.

"Well, thanks for the compliment." I told him. "Why'd you say so?"

"It is so cute and sexy at the same time."

"Why?"

"Well, next time, I'll insert Uta no Prince or maybe Vocaloid. Let's see how cute your voice is. Who is better? You, Miku, Luka or Rin?"

At the middle of the 'don't', Allen turned right and parked at the super mall. He turned the engine off and get off the car. He went beside my door and opened it for me.

"What a gentleman you are, ET?" I complimented to him.

"That is another name that doesn't fit my body." He chuckled. "But since I am your ET, you can call me that."

"No, I can't because one, we are in public and two, those hot girls are giving you death glares. They want you get a pen and paper and write your last will."

With that, I went out of the door and grabs his hands. "Don't leave me." I told him. "I don't want my past to happen again."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I was bullied thousand times. They keep on targeting me in April Fools. They even disrespect me."

"You know, you aren't invisible." He told me. "If you are invisible, I wouldn't see my type of girl. Listen, you know what is absent to their minds? It is the beauty from inside. Their beauty is just on the outer part and that is the only beauty they have."

"Thanks for the tips, mister psychologist." I thanked him. I mean, he did lighten me up with that inner beauty.

"And with that, I want to see you deep cavern." He told me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you pull out and pull it in."

I blushed at that. "Thanks for that stupid banana joke." I told him with an obvious hint of sarcasm.

We walked to the supermarket. Allen grab a cart and we started roaming around, stopping for things to buy.

* * *

><p>Allen: How did I become a sarcastic innocent hot guy?!<p>

Lenalee: When did I argue with Allen?!

Lavi: How did I become weaker than Allen?!

Me: Gods, the answer is very simple. It's a fanfic!

Cast: Eh?

Me: Lemme repeat this again and lemme also clarify. I don't own any D. gray-man characters. And since this a Fan fiction, I don't sometimes follow the real details or plot of the original story. Get it?!

Me: And by the way, this story has lots of OOCs, OCs and even a bluff science facts and also Greeks maybe since Triton, Daedalus, Perseus and Jason, if not mistaken, are Greek figures or from Greek mythology.

Me: Just leave a message if I need to clarify something. And I also need a beta reader because sometimes, I am having hard times to see the errors that MS Word failed to say.


	4. Chapter 4

This has been read in beta now. I already apply the correction. I would like to thank my Beta Reader.

* * *

><p>While we were in the vegetable section, I waited quietly at Allen's side as he pushed the cart. He stopped at the potato section and picked up a random potato to examine it.<p>

I hated this supermarket because one, the single ladies around my age were glaring at me as I had said a while ago. Two, those freaking guys and gays were all drooling while staring at me. And three, it is always noisy.

"Allen, can we just hurry?" I asked him, feeling uneasy.

"Are the crowds bothering you?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "If the crowds bother you that much, there is probably something wrong with this place."

"Why would there be?"

He then grabbed a plastic bag and placed two great looking potatoes in the bag. He then pushed the cart towards the tomato section. He grabbed a random tomato and like what he did with the potato a while ago, he analyzed all of its angle. He then put it back and examined another tomato. Is he a chef or something?

"You know Allen, this is my first time to see a guy who is onto perfectness." I told him. "You seem so unpredictable at times."

"This tomato is perfect." He suddenly said.

"Why?" I asked.

He just took the tomato and placed it in the plastic bag. He then faced me with a worried look. After a few moments, he spun on his heels and went back to the cart. He started walking as I trailed behind. When we arrived at the fruit section, he stopped near the apple section. He then faced me and suddenly pulls me in front of him and traps me between him and the cart.

"You are now safe." He said.

I got mad at him from the lack of freedom. Sometimes, I hate vampires or werewolves, but mostly if they are encountering a love problem. Allen seems so tensed. Why does he acts like this? I only met him today.

"Let me go!" I grunted.

"No, I can't!" He shouted, "I should do this."

"Seems like the Moyashi has a new girlfriend." I heard a new voice.

I turned around and saw two people. One is I assumed was a guy even though he had long blue hair that was tied into a ponytail. The other was a girl. She had long curly brown hair. She seemed tensed.

"Who is she?" The guy asked Allen.

"He is the chief's daughter," Allen answered, "And she is my new partner."

"Tch, such a possessive partner aren't you?" He teased. "Her name is...?"

"I'm Lenalee Lee." I introduced myself. "I am also an exorcist."

"Tch, another member of the black order, eh? Seems like you are very petite except for that chest."

I blushed hard. I looked down and realized that Allen's arms were around my chest also. I turned back to the blue haired guy.

"I'm Kanda." He introduced himself without even smiling. What a creep! Does he hate to display his teeth? "This is Miranda Lotto." He gestured to the tensed brown-haired lady. She waved 'hi' to me shyly. "We are also terrestrial exorcists."

"Hi," I waved back.

"So you are Komui's daughter?" Kanda said. "I hope you'll never fool yourself about the Moyashi over here."

"What is the meaning of 'Moyashi'?" I asked.

"It means beansprout." He answered. "Another word for small. So if I called you a Moyashi, it means you are small."

"Sorry, Kanda is sometimes so mean." Miranda told me. "He acts like that all the time."

"Why?" I asked.

"Tch." He said. "Don't mind us, Lenalee."

With that they walked past us. Allen's arm was still around my chest. Perverts nowadays! I tried to push him away but his arms were very strong. I am his forever. Oh, I like that! I am serious. He is mine.

"Oh Lenalee wants to be free and been thinking she is the boss." I heard Allen's sarcasm. "But no, she hates me."

"Stop that sarcasm, will you?" I told him.

"No can do, Madame Lena."

"Then quit doing it, baka"

"Yes, I will do it . . . after my death."

Have you seen any guy who lives with too much sarcasm coming out from his mouth every day other than someone in Teen Wolf? I don't want _my_ Allen acting like he is Ai Mikaze. I want him acting like Izayoi Sakamaki, one of the most arrogant and bad-assed characters.

After few seconds, he started pulling the cart again with me kinda riding on it. He stopped at the frozen section. He started examining raw meats and fishes. His hands seems to say if the fish is good for dinner or not. After few minutes, he picks two milkfishes. Did he wants me to get fat or something? For you crappy information, I am quite aware of my waistline measurement and my height.

Then Allen moved around more. Creepy people kept giving us death glares. Hey yo people, we aren't official. But if you are trying to get him, face the Andrians royal knights, which I believe exist.

"Ne Lena-chan, what snacks you want?" Allen asked me while we were in the cookies section. "Do you want pocky?"

"I want one box of Ferrero!" I told him.

"You'll get fat."

"A chocolate is a miracle food!"

"I don't care if it is a miracle food. You'll have a probability of getting fat."

"Whatever…" I told him. "I want a bar of Snickers then."

"Are you nuts?!" He shouted. "A bar of Snickers is full of nuts."

"And so what? I like nuts, caramel and chocolate. All of that can be found in one bite of Snickers."

He grunted and gave up. He went to the chocolate section and get four bars of Snickers. He put it in the cart and smirked at me. "Here's the deal. You have two. I'll have two. Is that a deal?"

"Don't blame me if you get fat." I told him. He held his hand out for a handshake. I accepted it as we did the handshake as if he is my prof and I am his student. Heck, I'll enjoy that.

"Heh, you don't know I have a special technique." He said. "Put your feet off the ground."

I put my feet on the cart, and he started walking. Why did I even do this?

"That will train you for the black boots." He said. "Your innocence has something to do with butterflies and fast acrobatic flying."

"Wow, that's hard."

"You'll get used to it. So Lenalee, you also have to be used to my appetite and stomach if you do this."

How the heck did our conversation go to the topic of stomachs? Butterflies have no connection to his stomach. _Or maybe there is a butterfly in his stomach? _No, that will never happen.

"Lenalee, if you ask how… my appetite consists of a lunch of about ten people." He told me. "Well, deal with it. You may need more food than usual if you an ET." I snapped back at him.

I was terribly shocked. A Bishounen (beautiful boy) eats a diet of ten people?! This is so much for me to take in. I am not good at cooking. What if I messed up?

"Ne, Lena-chan, lets pay now." He interrupted my train of thought.

We then went to the cashier. As the employee was scanning the barcodes, I saw Kanda sitting in the food court sipping a taro milk tea. Miranda was nowhere to be found. As Allen paid, I stared at my surroundings.

Then I heard a bang.

Allen immediately hugged me and pushed me to the floor shielding me with his body. Continuous gunshots were fired. People were panicking. Some were under the tables like they were experiencing earthquakes. I covered my ears to muffle out the gunshots.

I saw Kanda still sitting and sipping his taro milk tea made up of about millions of pearls and one chunk of solid ice. He was relaxed. I was interrupted when a huge spiral of objects that looked like a spear appeared. It shot random people with something.

People started running. I was about to follow but Allen was still holding me. I waited patiently. Even from the troubles, Kanda was still there sipping his taro Milk tea. Once he finished it, he threw the container away and faced the mysterious creatures.

"Lenalee, those are Akuma that Road sent." Allen told me. "They're here to hunt us down."

"Why us?"

"You hold the most powerful terrestrial innocence. I hold a rare innocence. She is here to hunt me down or force me to marry her. Marrying her is like marrying the f*cking slutty bitch in the Asian branch."

"Okay. . ." I said even I don't know whom he is referring. I never met any Asian branch. Not to mention, I am a half Chinese.

"Just stay here." He said as he touched his eye, removing his blank contact lens making his eye do something weird.

A mysterious eyepiece appeared out of nowhere. It appeared in front of his cursed eye which had a scar. You know, I think I already told you about his scar.

"What is that?" I asked him while pointing his eyepiece.

"This is very useful." He answered. "With this, I can sense the souls of the akuma."

"They have souls?"

"Yes, you, humans, have souls as do we."

"Then?"

"You can see it, actually. Just come near me, baby."

What the heck?! He is using those words to tease me. Of course, at such a crappy time, he'd use that word.

"Why did you call me that?" I asked.

"Look, if you want a fight, can we do this in my bed?"

"How could you!" I shouted as I slapped him.

"Hey!" He slapped back.

"You started it. Calling me that offends me. You should have known that-" Then I was cut off by a sudden shot of an akuma.

Allen wrapped his arms around my body and stood up. Carrying me, he then ran away with the groceries and me. He went to his car, opened it, and threw us in the passenger seat.

"Put on your seatbelt." He said as he went to the driver's seat. He turn on the engine. "Ready?"

I put on my seatbelt and settled down. "Yes, and why?"

"Those akuma will just follow us. Don't worry. There are exorcists who are hiding at this time in the path going to the mansion. That is also why Kanda is here." He opened the drawer in front of me and grabbed a headset. He closed the drawer and put on his headset. "This will be a rough ride."

He then started drifting fast. Once he was on the road, his velocity became 120 m/s2 and I was panicking inside his Lamborghini Veneno. Yeah, good thing this is a sports car. At the rear mirror, I saw small group of weird creatures that looked like someone from the movie Hobbit, except they are scarier.

"Those are level 2's." Allen explained. "Komui, who's on the road?"

I realized, the headset was connected to his stereo. I heard my father's voice.

"Miranda is about a minute away considering your speed. Lavi is 5 minutes away. Anna and Bea are 10 minutes away with Vale and Zephyr is 5 minutes away from them. Allen turn left! We are taking the longer path."

"Roger that!"

He swerved to the right which made me swerve with it. I grabbed the handle besides me. I then saw Miranda with someone who has messy blonde hair and a tall figure. The blonde had a mythical sword with him. He readied his sword, then charged at the horde of Akuma. We passed them.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"That is Alex, my duke." He said.

"You're a prince?" I asked him.

"Did I forgot to tell you? Yes, I am a noble prince of Andromeda Galaxy. The fan girls of the whole galaxy wants to put me in their bed. Road is one of them and she is the princess of Triton. Her father is Millennium, my biggest nightmare."

"So who is Alex?"

"He is also a holder of a celestial innocence and it is called the Hercules's sword."

"You, Andrians, are weird. You can make your own Camp half-blood now."

"We wouldn't do that because I don't want any pony roaming around as a bitch. No offense if you are a fan of Percy Jackson. But we are Greeks not half-blood. But we live like we are one since this crappy horde of Akuma are following my expensive Lamborghini Veneno. Well, hello! I bought this in Germany and I'd hate Hitler to hunt me down for not taking care of their products."

"Allen, turn right!" I heard dad yell. "Alex is behind you attacking the group of akuma. Make sure Aria doesn't puke or get scared."

"Is this one of her biggest fears?" Allen asked.

"Well, actually no."

"Then she can do whatever she wants."

"Is dad not mad at your sarcasm?" I asked.

"No, but he enjoys hearing them like he wanted to kill me by using my own sarcasm and that is the sign that this ain't fun!"

He turned right and I saw a group of flying akuma. Maybe they are level 1's.

"Oh crap, what now?" Allen grunted. "There is a group of Akuma here, Komui."

"Well, you are a good racer." Dad replied with a hint of a sweet tone. "C'mon, activate your German genes."

"Well, it isn't a gene!" He shouted then his velocity transformed into 150 m/s2. "Aria, hang on!"

Then everything outside was a blur of green, grey and violet (which was actually Akuma bullets). He dodges all of this by swerving to the left and to the right. My head bumped on the window and the impact was huge. I felt blood dripping out.

"Lena, there is a pillow over there." He said. "Grab it and place your head on it!"

"How can I-"

"Just do it, Lena!"

I then look around the car and saw a pillow between us. I grabbed it and put it on my head. Allen suddenly pushed the brake and my body moved forward. I didn't hit anything because the seatbelt stopped the impact.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Good thing I chose this car since you aren't trained yet. But we should hurry!" he said as he started driving fast again. "Lavi, now!" He shouted, Lavi leaped out with a huge hammer.

He looked like he was going to attack us. He then attacked us but because of Allen's speed, we dodged it and the Akumas were the ones who received his heavy hammer impact.

He turned left. After few minutes, I saw a blonde boy who was wearing a tight black training shirt that exposed his abs. He was also wearing pants. We passes him and he summoned fire.

"That's Vale, my elder brother."

"He's sexy."

"Don't tell that if I'm here!"

I saw a red haired guy wearing a gray jacket and combat boots. He had a trident with him. Son of Poseidon, he is hot.

"That is Zephyr. He is from Daedalus."

"I thought he was from Triton. And what a weird name. If I'm correct, Zephyrus is the Greek west wind god."

"You're correct. That is also inside his head."

"Wow, we are thinking the same."

"I mean that there is lot of wind inside his head."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. Is he serious? I know Allen-kun is sarcastic, but why does he has to treat him like that? Did he already read all of 'Heroes of Olympus'?

I then saw my two best friends. Anna was holding a pair of forks. I mean the one that looks like a mini trident. Bea is holding a rifle. Well, I'll die here now. I have a fear of guns! Well, considering that I heard gunshots when I was five. Be brave!

We passed them and they began attacking the last group of Akuma. I heard dad again.

"Allen, that lap is the end of the race." He told him. "You may slow down now."

"Well, that is not what I plan to." He said. "I am planning to bring down your beautiful princess and I'll attack the level 3."

"There is?"

"The system is broken, Komui. Your system can't detect level 3's, remember. Well I already detected it."

"Your monocle is still visible?"

"Yes and it is saying 'One crappy Level 3 coming up'."

I realized his mysterious eye piece was still on. So maybe he uses it to detect Akumas. Well, now dad's system is underestimated.

"Sarcastic as always, Walker." Dad laughed.

"Yeah," He said then he faced me. "Can you drive?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then drive home by yourself." He said as he opened his door and jumped off.

"Hey!" I shouted as I grabbed the steering wheel and moved to the driver's seat.

I reduced the speed and it became 80m/s2 and drove alone. I parked it in the garage. Once parked, I went outside the mansion and went to see Allen. Then I saw Zephyr.

"Your brother told me to get you out of here because he expects you to go out of the house." He told. "Young girl, go to somewhere safe."

"Not without my partner." I whined.

"Listen, you aren't a child anymore but you have to obey experts. If you don't go somewhere, the heart will be destroyed and the whole Andromeda will explode. Since Andromeda is the neighbor galaxy of yours, do it."

"Not without him!"

"Don't carry the whole Earth so go somewhere safe."

"I know! But I don't want to-"

Then someone lifted me from behind. He had pure white hair that ended above his shoulders. He had violet eyes like mine and a powerful face.

"You are the Heart." He said. "Nice to meet you, daughter of the chief."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I told him. "I don't know what heart is."

But he just ran with me on his shoulders. He went inside and set me down on the sofa.

"You should follow the prince's orders." He told me. "I'm Vale and this is Zephyr. We are here to protect you."

"What about your brother?" I asked.

"Alex is here, anyway." Zephyr said.

Since Zephyr was very near now, I was able to get a good look at him. He had almond-shaped eyes with violet irises. He had eyeglass hanging on his pocket. Vale had violet irises also. He had a scarf hanging on his neck.

"What is the heart?" I asked them.

"The Heart is the most powerful terrestrial innocence." Vale told me. "Komui gave it to you as a secret to protect you and the heart at the same time. Also, it should be celestial and it belongs to the Andromeda. But since the king is poisoned by Road, it is all yours."

"Why does it has to be me?"

"You have potential."

* * *

><p>Lavi: So, there is about 5 OCs and lots of OOCs?<p>

Me: Yes

Kanda: You are a guy. Thats my problem.

Me: At least I look like a guy unlike you who look like a girl!

Kanda: Why you!

Zephyr: Guys, calm down.

Lavi: He's right.

Vale: Why does the f*cking author has to name us after a Greek like he is Rick Riordan?

Me: *Went to emo corner*

Alex: I don't remember any Greek whose name is Alex.

Vale: Alexander the great?

Alex: Thanks for reminding me that I am cool.

Anna: Oh, at least you aren't named after someone from random fiction like what happened to Bea and I!

Lenalee: Guys, you are just OCs!

all OCs: *went to emo corner*

Me: I don't own -man characters. It belongs to my favorite Japanese author. You can guess it. Anna and Bea has the biggest coincidence. My sister said 'Are you really that addicted to Divergent and Percy Jackson?' and I really laughed. It is just a coincidence.

Izayoi: I don't also belong to Revolt01.

Ai Mikaze: Me too!

Allen: and he doesn't own Greece, Andromeda Galaxy, Ferrero, Lamborghini, Germany, Snickers, Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Asia, Lamborghini Veneno, Divergent, the winds and others. Thats all for now!

Me: Thanks for reading. Review please. . . *Puppy eyes*

Kanda: That will never work!


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" I asked Vale and Zephyr.

"Seriously?!" Zephyr grinned. "Allen didn't yet discuss this to you? It has a codename. It is sometimes titled as the most powerful celestial innocence, which you have now."

"Why did dad never tell me the details?"

"Maybe Komui wanted to be the one to tell her this." Vale said. "We don't want him scolding us for what we have ruined or whatever. And also, your dad must have something on his mind. He may try to make another threat. We don't want the Milky to be against us."

"Eh, Vale is scared of Komui?" Zephyr teased. "Oh, Allen isn't afraid. Why is his big brother afraid of him?"

"That big brother would be referring to you, Zephyr!"

"No, we are talking about your cowardice not mine, baka."

"If someone is baka here, that would be you!"

"You two, I'm still here!" I scolded. "Will someone explain this to me?"

Then we heard a knock.

"Open the door!" I shouted.

"So can we have a bet?" Zephyr asked Vale. "I bet this is an Akuma."

"I bet that it's Allen!" Vale told Zephyr.

"I bet neither of you are right!" I bet.

"Okay." Vale said as he opened the door.

There stood the man of their fears. He has that curly hair, his misty glasses, his white beret and white lab coat. He is the one and only, dad.

"Run!" Allen's elder brothers both shouted as they run upstairs.

"Pansycakes," I muttered. "Talking about who is the coward, both of them are."

"You read too much Divergent, Aria." Dad smiled. "Pansycake is not even a word."

"Pansycake means coward. (Roth) has contributed a word now."

"That's my girl." He smiled as he sat beside me. "I think the twins already told you about the heart."

"Yes, they already told me." I told him. A few seconds later, my head tilted to the side in confusion. "Wait, Vale and Zephyr are twins?!"

"Yes, they are twins. They are peripheral twins."

Then we were quiet for a few minutes. After a few minutes, the door opened and Allen was there heavily breathing. He went to sit beside me and put his head on my shoulders. He was panting. I felt pity for him. He fought a level 3.

"Komui, the level 3 has escaped." He told dad. "They'll surely report it to Road. She'll plan to hunt her down."

"Why would she do that?" Dad asked. "Allen, the Andromeda doesn't want to declare war against our galaxy. We haven't met Martians yet. The Earth is alone."

"One thing Road will do. She'll hunt Lenalee down and have me herself. She'll rape me over and over again. Gods, I hate Lolis. Komui, I only have one favor to ask you."

"That would be?"

"For one week, Lena will train with me." He told dad. "I'll teach her the Andromeda's biggest fear. And that is the Heart. Once they know Lenalee is the holder of the Heart, they'll stop and find other ways. Another fear is they don't want Earth to defeat one planet but since I already made alliance to the secret government agencies and the CIA, Earth and Andromeda planet is counted as one. So I'll be the one who'll declare war against Triton."

"Allen, no, I don't want to be in this war." I interrupted. "I know you'll hate me but I don't want to."

"Lenalee, whatever you do, you are now in the war." He told me. "Your mother died because of the Tritons. Since they killed her, they have declared war against Earth. To tell you the truth, your mother is a Daedalusian."

"What?!" I gasped. "My mother is not an alien. She is a human!"

"Lenalee, he is telling the truth." My dad told me. "Lieza is from the planet of Daedalus."

I abruptly stood up and faced them.

"I am a human!" I shouted. "I am not one of those animals that dares to threaten the whole Milky Way galaxy. I have feelings and I hate this war. I am a human!"

With that, I went to my room shutting the door so loud. One of the books from the bookshelf suddenly fell on the floor. To my surprise, it was an untitled hard bound book. I picked it up and saw a rough sketch of a galaxy on the book cover.

There's a big circle that looks like a sun. The text is read as 'Apollo's star'. There is a measure of it from the sun to another planet. It measures 5.6 million light years. That's kinda far. The circle next to the measurement looks like Earth. The text says 'Triton'.

They were more measurements in order from planet to planet in a list below.

Triton - Daedalus 1 million light years

Daedalus - Andromeda 1.5 million light years

Andromeda - Perseus 1.1 million light years

Perseus - Echo 1.9 million light years

Echo - Jason 1.6 million light years

Jason - Hermione 2 million light years

I then realize this is the Andromeda galaxy.

I opened it saw a table of contents. I moved few pages away and saw a colored picture of a little girl who had spiky blue hair, Chinese eyes, white skin and a vampire-like smile. She wore a fancy blue dress. Below the page, her name was written.

"_Road Camelot, princess of Triton."_

I flip to the next page, and I read it.

"_You just saw Road's picture. She is very cruel and powerful. Her council is known as the "Noah". They wanted to invade King Neah's planet which is known as the Andromeda Planet. To invade this, Road must marry the smartest and strongest son of the Walker brothers. Since Neah is childless, the next king is one of Mana's children."_

Then I saw the picture of Vale wearing a captain suit. He was wearing a serious face. His violet eyes stood out most. He was holding a bow.

"_This is Vale Walker also known as the male Artemis. He is good at archery. He is the leader of a secret agency called 'DNA' which is the acronym of Daedalus 'n Andromeda. He leads the allied forces of Daedalus and Andromeda. He is the eldest child of Mana."_

Then I saw a picture of Zephyr wearing a black army jacket and white shirt underneath it. His blue orbs stood out the most. He was holding one pistol in each of his hands like he is someone in movies who is ready to battle.

"_This is Zephyr, the younger twin of Vale. He is responsible of the intelligence group and also the National Defense. He also has innocence called Poseidon's gift."_

The last picture of the page is very marvelous. Allen was wearing a red royal cloak while holding his royal crown. His expression seemed serious and with those gray eyes, he can convince to his people that he is intelligent.

"_This is Allen, the youngest of the three yet he is the smartest, bravest and strongest. He started training at the age of five and started taking high school at the age of seven. He took all courses in College. He graduated all of this at the age of 13. Out of the three, he is very ambitious and very hard-working. Because of these abilities and past, Vale and Zephyr gave the crown to him as the sign that he will be crowned the king in the next generation."_

From what I read, Allen was very intelligent and strong. I don't know what else I could say. He is mysterious. How did he do that? Is that normal for a seven year old child? No, not in the million years here on Earth. Andromeda has higher technology unlike our planet Earth which is still depending on China, Japan, Harvard and other universities or countries. I bet they don't have Hollywood celebrities who are as hot as Ansel Elgort.

_A/n: By the way, Vale and Zephyr both grew up in Daedalus. They were both born there but Allen isn't._

I closed the book and put it on the top of my desk. I scan other books in my shelf and realized something. There was a book whose author is not familiar. I grabbed it and scanned the cover. It is titled as 'The 14th'. I didn't know who the author was because one, the name is written in Greek letters and two, the synopsis is also written in Greek. This book may be from the Andromeda Galaxy as Allen said they are considered Greeks.

I opened the book and read the first chapter. I gave up. I'd like to read it but I can't. Of course, who else here on Earth wanted to read a Greek book? I bet Greeks will be the only one who can understand it or demigods whose godly parent is a Greek god can read this with that dyslexia thing. No, they can't. I never knew a demigod.

The book had about 60 chapters with 10 pages in each chapter. It looked like the rewritten version of Harry Potter. It seems interesting.

I went to my laptop and logged in to FB and I saw that I had four friend requests. Let me guess. It's Alex, Allen, Zephyr and Vale. It is _so_ obvious. Why do those four have FB accounts? Do they use it to stalk me? Did I say that all status, pictures and information of me are in Friends only? It is because it is.

So, I clicked the friend request and found out I was maybe wrong and correct. It is their accounts but they didn't use their real names. Why would they? Road is somewhere on FB, Twitter and Instagram. Maybe also somewhere on Tumblr, Fan fiction and Wattpad making some psychotic Allen X Road stories or pictures.

I accepted the four requests. While surfing the homepage, Allen or Kazuki Tsunashi (his allied name in FB) messaged me.

"_Are you done crying, baby?"_

Gods, he'll call me that even though I hate him right now and I don't wanna talk to him. I am not a Daedalusian.

"_C'mon, be proud of it. Daedalus build the labyrinth. He has a lot of inventions. He is a demigod, the son of Athena."_

Oh c'mon! That is according to Percy Jackson not the real Homer story. I replied:

"_That is according to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, baka!"_

He replied:

"_Don't you trust the book?"_

I replied:

"_I would mostly trust the FairyTail anime than that book."_

"_Huh, is there any Daedalus in FairyTail?"_

"_I mean, I will mostly trust my history teacher!"_

"_And who's that?"_

"_His name is Sir Stanley."_

"_And what would be his answer on Daedalus' parents?"_

"_It isn't mentioned so the book may be wrong but I think that lights me up a little."_

"_Help! Fandoms are anywhere."_

Gods, even in the internet, his sarcasm never stops. Don't judge! I like books. Don't mind.

_A/N: More like the f*cking author of this Fanfic is a book fan and anime otaku._

I replied:

"_Lavi wouldn't help you."_

He replied:

"_Do I f*cking need that short stack? I mostly prefer Syo Kurusu, Kuroko Tetsuya or yourself."_

"_I'm offended."_

"_No one cares!"_

"_Well, you care!"_

"_No one cares!"_

"_You are just in denial!"_

"_I am not!"_

This is heating up! I like it. Let's just apply what I watched somewhere in YouTube.

"_Allen is a Tsundere!"_

"_More like my baby here is a Tsundere!"_

"_Let the whole world shout _Blitsunderegen_!"_

"_Anime fandoms! I hate them!"_

While mentally laughing evilly, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it revealed to be Zephyr and Vale, the twins.

"So how are you, miss Lee?" Zephyr asked. "Your bags are growing. Don't make Allen attack the cucumbers."

"Don't mind him, Aria." Vale said as he put his right hand on Zephyr's nose covering his face. "He is just hitting on you just to make you insecure about Allen. By the way, I saw in my vision that you read are trying to read the 14th."

How?

"I can see the past." He said like he read my mind. "I also can read minds. But don't worry, you're sexy thoughts are safe."

"What are sexy thoughts?" Zephyr asked his twin brother.

"They are the other name for dirty minds."

"Wow, I think Aria is imagining that she and Allen are taking a bath together. Rubbing Lena's back is one of Allen's fantasies."

"It is your imagination and don't underestimate our brother. He started training and learning at a young age. He graduated College and High School at the same time."

"The beansprout is sure industrious."

I went back to my laptop. "You can come in." I told them.

"Uh no, we will not." Zephyr argued. "If you have your underwear scattered somewhere, Vale would like to go to your bathroom, get your underwear and you know..."

"You are the one who'll do that." Vale said as he went in and sat on my bed.

"And he'll leave seeds on your bed."

"_He do it, I'll send him off to the Black Hole!"_ Allen said in the messenger.

"How?!" I think out loud.

"First of all, I can send messages to Allen via brain radioactive waves." Zephyr answered.

"You really are an air-head, Zephyr." Vale said it sarcastically. "Does that exist? All I know is that you have telepathy between that shrimp."

_A/N: It is just me or I started scratching my back when I typed the word 'Shrimp'?_

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked them.

"One, you are really a Daedalusian." Vale started. "Try to be proud of it because they have great technology. Throughout the whole Andromeda, they have the best technology. Who isn't excited to see a real Gundam, Valvrave, Knightmare, Cybody or Optimus Prime? Two, your mom is actually the one who found the Heart. Be proud of it, Aria."

I try to swallow all of the information but I think my liver isn't functioning well. My mom found the Heart. She is a Daedalusian."

"Vale, sometimes, I think you are smarter than Allen." I said. "Why can't he say it in front of me? I mean, he is the smartest of you three. Does he have the initiative to tell me?"

"Well, Allen isn't good at explaining things to you since you grew up here and became one of those weird human race called 'Fandoms'."

"You called me a fandom?!" I shouted as he recoiled in fear. "Why the heck did you call me weird?"

"One, what is Blitzendegen? You're not even a German but you said that. Two, we aren't demigods but you said that we can build our own Camp-half blood. Three, you know what the meaning of Tsundere is, considering you don't have any Japanese blood. Four, Four, according to one of your statuses on FB, is your favorite number. Five, you want to be one of the survey corps. Are you f*cking crazy? Six, according again to one of your statuses on FB, you want to have Geass. Seven, I saw on your FB that you have a lot of figures of Kirigaya Kazuto, a Gundam, Lelouch Lamperouge and even Usui Takumi. Lastly, your room before has a human-size Gray Fullbuster."

He's right. What kind of fandom am I anyway? Some people would say I have ADHD but I don't. All I know is that I read and watch too many books/movies and animes/mangas. Dad doesn't mind. He wants me to have fun unlike those creepy parents like Eren Jaeger's mother. I don't know what would be dad's reaction when I say that I'll be one of the survey corps.

"You have one of the craziest stalking ideas, Vale-chan!" Zephyr complemented.

"It is called being claimed by Athena!" He shouted.

"Fan boy is here." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, would you?!"

"_Please just continue annoying Vale and Zephyr." _Allen said.

"You are more annoying." I shouted to my laptop.

"Talking to your laptop, eh?" I heard Allen's voice.

I turned around and I saw Allen standing by the door holding a Samsung S5. He changed his clothes into a long sleeve black t-shirt and gray pajamas like he is ready to sleep.

"Shut up, Allen!" I shouted. "Anyways, you are so weird. When did you get here?"

"While you were talking to your laptop?"

I felt my left eyebrow twitch. "I can't believe you are the Allen who took and passed all college courses and get the degrees."

"Eh, I bet you can't. It is really easy if you read lots of books."

"I did."

"You are just a random girl who read many fictional books not educational books." Zephyr shouted.

"Dear Zephyr, you should respect her." I heard an unfamiliar voice.

He appeared behind Allen. He was shorter than Allen, like his height is below Allen's shoulders. Since he was closer unlike a while ago, he had cute innocent eyes yet had a maniacal grin. Basically, this is the 'Alex' I saw a while ago. He had those good looking red-striped button up shirts and black pants. He was wearing converse shoes. He had Beats headphones hanging around his neck. Basically, he looks like a modern brat except that he doesn't have an iPhone. He was holding a Samsung Galaxy Note 3.

_A/N: No offense but I don't trust Apple Products much. That is why I am using Samsung._

"You must be Alex." I said. "You are Allen's duke."

"Yes, dear Aria, I am Alex Flame." He said back. "Dear Allen said that you were furious a while ago about being a half-Daedalusian. Well indeed, these two are born on Daedalus but their biological parents aren't Daedalusian. But indeed, our dear king Mana made an alliance with the Daedalusian's king, namely their dear Bak."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You, Daedalusians, are not our enemies but our dear friends. Be proud of it, dear Aria. Being depressed about that makes your dear emotional health corrupted."

I was barely convinced about being proud of it. Why not? I am from Daedalus. The twins grew up there. Maybe this will be worth doing it. I believe being a Daedalusian makes me unbeatable.

"Is that your defense?" I asked.

"Yep, it is." Alex said.

I looked at Allen and he smiled at me.

"Look, I don't want your brain to be damaged because of not accepting who you really are. So if I were you, take advantage of being a Daedalusian." Allen told me. "You aren't charismatic when you cry, Lenalee."

I pouted at that and then sighed afterwards as a sign of defeat. "Okay, I accept now that I am one of the Daedalusian. Happy?"

"Well, my dear highnesses, our dear Lenalee already agreed about being a Daedalusian." Alex said. "Our dear Lenalee, just to remind you, dear Komui and dear Allen will be training you tomorrow."

"What's with the 'dear'?" I asked him.

"It is a part of the duty of a duke." Allen explained. "All of my comrades shall be addressed as 'dear' by the duke. If he fails to do it, it is a sign of removing him/her from my group of alliances. Note that, Lenalee. If you become a traitor, you shall be called 'Lenalee' only."

"So the word 'dear' will be my first clue of removal?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"So how do I become a traitor?"

"That would be the greatest warning ever." He whispered to me like we are a couple. "To become a traitor, you should fall-in-love with a Triton, kill one of your friends, kiss other boys or steal one of the properties of Daedalus, Jason and Andromeda."

I nodded with a smile. This Allen is my favorite. He is very much alike the Allen from my dreams. He is very gentle and funny. This is just a dream, I think.

* * *

><p>That night, I cuddled my teddy bear I call 'Aria'. While cuddling her, I heard my door open. I sense Allen's presence. He slowly slid into bed next to me and hugs my waist. I faced him and curled towards him.<p>

"Don't ever leave me, Lena." He whispered to my ear. "You are my only hope."

* * *

><p>Alex: No fluffiness?<p>

Vale: Yep, that is for the next chapter.

Alex: Dear Rayne, you are very stupid. Our dear Ship Allena should have lots of fluffiness on it.

Me: I will add lots. By the way, who'll do the disclaimer?

Zephyr: I volunteer!

Others: *three hand salute*

Zephyr: Revolt01, or Rayne, doesn't own D. gray-man, Samsung (XD), Divergent (Rayne used Pansycake, if you realized), Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus (and if he did, it will be more chaotic), Gundam, Valvrave the liberator, Transformers, Star Driver (he used Cybody), Fairy**Tail**, Shingeki no Kyojin and others. Yeah, I know why you did salute me. You have used lots of anime, movies and books, Mister Rayne Knight!

Me: Whatever! My sister edited this. She added lots of fandom words. But I am the one who made Lenalee to a random fandom because I am actually promoting my Tumblr and it is also because of my sister.

Anna: See ya!

Me: I would like (or love) to thanks the following

_Alaina Kuski_

_Memaiva_

_dbzgtfan2004_

. . . And all silent readers out there.

Allen: Give us reviews!

_dark _Allen: Or I'll kill you while you are sleeping. *evil laugh*


	6. Chapter 6

"Lenalee, wear this."

Allen handed me some clothes. He gave me a sports bra (how the heck he knows my size?), a crop top and leggings. He also gave me a pair of Nike Flyknit Lunar1+.

"And why?" I asked.

"We are gonna jog around the streets." He said.

I don't know if I can survive this considering I haven't eaten my breakfast and it is 3:40 am. Allen is like trying to kill me but I kept his words he said last night. It is like singing the song 'only hope'.

I changed into the clothes he gave. I look at myself in the mirror and I saw the different me. I look like another girl. It is like looking at Mikasa Ackerman's sister (and I know she don't have any).

"Ne, Aria-kun, let's go." I heard Bea outside.

I went outside my room and saw my two best friends. They were wearing the same outfit as me but they differed in colors, sizes and models. Anna had her iPod on her belt with her beats around her neck.

"You look so perfect." Bea shouted.

The boys were also there. Allen was wearing a crop top, showing his delicious and sexy abs. I can't explain. My brain just froze. Oh my gods, this is the best day of your life. He is so sexy.

"Lena!" Anna shouted and my brain came back. "You are staring at Allen with those hungry eyes."

"But I know you already know this." Bea said. "Do anything you want just use protection."

"I'll take that as a lesson learned." Zephyr said with a grin.

"No, it means that I should get a human-shield, go to battlefield and use it." Allen said with an obvious hint of sarcasm. "I would like to take Tyki Mikk as my meat shield and he'll be the one who'll receive those gratata."

_A/n: For me, Gratata is the only word I can describe WWII. Gratata came from the sounds of guns. It sounds like this: Gratatatatatatata…_

"At least it is not one of us." Zephyr said.

"Who is Tyki Mikk?" I asked.

"He's one of the Tritons." He said. "He has curly black hair, stigmata on his forehead and black skin. As much as possible, avoid him."

"Why?"

"I hate him."

"Why?"

Allen glared at me with those innocent eyes that I can't resist. "He killed my mother by making her fall in love with him then slowly killing her with lust. He made love with her then my half-brother was born. At the age of five, my half-brother killed my mom. I was sixteen at that day."

I looked at my two friends and they were staring at me with intense eyes.

"Tritons are jealous?" I asked Allen.

"They are cruel." Zephyr answered. "They killed lots of Daedalusian and Jaces. Bea here knows why. Jason is very rich of Celestial materials. Daedalusian is rich of technology. Andromeda is rich of knowledge and kindness. The three combined, they will form a great peace in the universe. But Tritons are jealous and cruel. Their royals made a peace offering to Alexa, our mother. Then it turn into a war because of the forced marriage which in our culture is wrong."

_A/n: Jaces are people of Jason, BTW._

"And you guys are forcing me to marry Allen?" I asked.

"No, you are the only hope." Vale answered. "After the war, we will be free and go to our own way. You, Earthlings, holds the peace in the universe."

I don't know the feeling of being friend zoned but I think #Hopezone is painful. Don't mind me. I'll tweet it.

"What are we waiting for?" Bea asked. "Are we gonna jog or not?"

* * *

><p>"Ahh!"<p>

I heard the girls from the next street scream when we passed their area. Their eyes seemed to turn into hearts and their mouths were drooling. Gods, I hate attention.

"Ne, Lena, is it fun?" Allen asked me.

"Actually, no because your fans are screaming." I answered.

"Well, they are more like electric fans. Zephyr is like them."

I didn't see that coming.

"Why do you always hate me?" Zephyr cried.

"It is because you are an airhead, baka!" Allen shouted.

Having Allen with me seems interesting. He is handsome yet he is funny. It makes me wanna have him for eternity. He is mine but I am in a #Hopezone.

"Allen-kun," surprisingly, I called him. "Can I ask you something?" Oh gods, I don't know what I'm saying. "Am I only your hope?" Then I mentally slapped myself.

"Of course not, there is more to go, Lena." He said cheerfully. "But if you became a traitor after the war, I will never want to see your face again."

"You seriously don't wanna do that!" I shouted.

He laughed. His laugh is very rich. He doesn't laugh like he is evil. He laugh like he is a prince. Heck, he is.

* * *

><p>"Push!" Anna shouted as I am being stretched by Bea. Her stretching is very strong. I can feel my hands about to rip off. Allen is being stretched by Vale but it looks like 'I got worse. No biggie!' because Vale is having a hard time trying to stretch him. It is like he is the one who is being stretched.<p>

Zephyr and Alex were doing the same thing. Both of them were trying their best to stretch each other and none of them is winning.

"Ne, Bea-chan, it hurts!" I cried.

"Well, *pant* it will be the same words Anna will shout if you end up having a child." Bea said as she stretched me more. "I like your big boobs."

I totally blushed on that. Gods, out of three, I have the large breasts. I spent years avoiding tight shirts to avoid attention from the boys. But now, my breast were getting lots of attention.

"Hmm, Bea is right." Allen smiled. "I want to grope that."

"Baka, you can't." I shouted.

"Bea, can you do a favor for me?" he asked.

"It will always depends on what is that." She answered.

"I want you to make us dinner. All plans will be all yours to make. If I really like it, I will give you what you want."

"Okay!" She smiled.

I gave her a death glare but she still smiled and continued to stretch me to hell.

"So what do you want?" Allen asked.

"I want you to go on a date with Lenalee every weekend."

"That would the greatest dare in my whole life."

I felt a vein pop on my head. I went away from Bea and walked in front of Allen. Out of anger, I slapped his face but in a blink of an eye, I fell on the ground. Allen just kicked my two legs. He and Vale stop stretching.

"You can't hurt me." Allen said.

"I can hurt you in other forms!" I shouted.

He just huffed and smiled. "I know you'll say that but here is my warning. You can't hurt me physically, mentally and spiritually. Good luck with that."

Okay, I am still in high school. What does that mean? I think I can also hurt him _emotionally_. I evilly laughed mentally.

"I'll take it." I told him.

* * *

><p>"You know, you run faster than a cheetah!"<p>

Allen shouted as I ran around the basketball court at the speed of 50 m/s2. I am really tired. When I was ten, dad trained me by making me run 20 m/s2. Allen is training me to overrun a cheetah like the one I saw in commercials.

Don't ask where Anna and Bea are because they are basically on the side of the court cheering for me. Dad left us because he had to tend to more 'important' business. Vale and Zephyr were also here playing basketball. More like, they were taking the gay test. Alex was just on the side lines reading Shingeki no Kyojin manga. I lent him all of the volumes I had.

"You can do this, Lenalee!" Allen Shouted. "You are now 55 m/s2. You can accelerate more!"

"I can't do this." I said between pants. "Normal humans don't run faster than cheetahs."

"Well, you aren't normal." Allen reminded me. "You are a Daedalusian."

"How dare you to tell me that fact?" I shouted as I run faster.

"Well, you are now 65 m/s2. Congratulation on doing that."

"Fudge you!"

* * *

><p>"Your second task is to jump as high as you can." Allen told me. "You'll jump that first, then that, then that until that 50 meter mark. You should jump first onto that platform. If you scream or shout, you'll jump again." He said as he points to the blocks. One block is equal to one.<p>

"I did this already." I told him. Dad already gave me this task.

"Komui told me you didn't pass level 30."

"Okay,"

At the first 10 levels, I found it very easy. The next 20 were just okay. Now, level 31 is here. I jumped at the platform Allen said and it bounced me. I did it! I jumped overhead of the 31 meter high mark. Then I felt my foot get stuck on the top block. I shouted then I felt my head kiss the 20th or 25th block.

"You passed level 30 but you didn't pass at 31." Allen said. "Let me show you a trick."

He jumps onto the bouncing platform, jumps high, landed on the top block then jump again. He landed safely without hearing any thuds. He's an alien, anyways. Wait, I am a half-alien.

"Now, you try, love." He said.

I jumped on the bouncing platform and I landed at the top block only to realize, I landed at its edge. I fell to the ground.

"You passed level 31." He said. "Now to level 32."

* * *

><p>"Your next task is fighting this dummy for one hour." He said after I passed level 50. "You'll do this task after 30 minutes. Take time to have a break, love."<p>

I automatically lay down on the floor and rest. I am covered with my own sweat and panting. It is tiring. One hour 45 minutes had passed. Allen being a trainer is crueler than Eric from Dauntless. When outside training, he is more caring than Tobias Eaton.

"Ne, Lenalee, Bea baked two chocolate cakes." I heard Allen. He gave a hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up. "You are great! You survived your training."

"Thanks Allen." I thanked him.

Then suddenly, I felt his lips on mine in a mere seconds. I felt sparks run down my bones. His lips were so sweet. It was sweeter than any Ferrero. I want more of this. I felt him lick something on my mouth and I moaned. His tongue entered and I felt a giant burst of energy. Then his lips disappeared with his tongue.

"I've been holding back." He said with husky voice. "Meet me here, tonight."

He turned his heels and walked away. I was surprised. I enjoyed a kiss from an alien. _I'm a demi-ET._ I reminded myself. Once I let the memory soak in, I moved my legs and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>I sat at the dining room looking at the chocolate cake. I always like chocolates. I am really obsessed. I have living proof. My birthday cake is always Vanilla. Secretly, my dad and I always hid the chocolate cake.<p>

It all started when I was 13 years old. I joined camping. My mentor said that chocolate is the miracle food. Always have a Ferrero with you.

"Here's your one-fourth slice." Anna said as she gave me my slice. Yeah, get a protractor, and you'll find out that it is a perfect 90˚. It means it is a one-fourth slice.

I grabbed my fork and dug in. Allen is smiling all the while. Maybe he is enjoying his strawberry cake. He's very poor. His slice is only one-eighth.

"You really love that." Allen said. "I'm jealous."

"Don't turn into Lavi." I said with no obvious metaphor.

"Why? Is because that he has green eyes and is a monster? You don't want me to be jealous about that cake? Well, I am absolutely jealous."

Wow, never thought that he would understand that metaphor. He did graduate all the courses.

"I think I wanna sing." Allen said. "But I'm shy so I hope you don't mind."

Well, I heard him sing before. I can say I was totally turned on while he was singing. His voice isn't bad. It is actually a voice of an angel.

_"Cecilia, you're breaking my heart. You're shaking my toes. . ."_

Gods, he is singing that song. What's missing is only a guitar or another instrument for he could become a one man band.

"That song is very annoying!" Zephyr shouted. "You aren't Ariana Grande who has an awesome voice and no, you aren't Kenichi Suzumura."

_A/N: Kenichi Suzumura is the voice actor of Hikaru Hitachiin, Murasakibara Atsushi, **Lavi Bookman **and Hijirikawa Masato. (Kindly check his profile if I am not mistaken) He is married to Haruhi Fujioka's voice actor. No offense, I am not into Hikaru x Haruhi._

"But ah. . ." I mumbled suddenly.

"Oh my god, I am correct again, Bea!" Anna exclaimed. "I know she'll be offended if someone hates Allen singing 'Cecilia'."

"Kyaah!" Anna and Bea squeaked.

"These two are noisy." Vale growled while eating a strawberry cake. "Both are fangirling about ALLENA. This isn't the land of ship boulders!"

"Shut up!" Lavi suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I am Antonio, a merchant of Venice and my ships will ship Allena under my command!"

"And this isn't Venice!" Vale shouted.

"Will your brother and Lavi just shut up?!" Kanda appeared out of nowhere.

"NO!" All the boys shouted, including Allen.

Then the peace came in at last. I felt like I was the only brains here. Everyone is being stupid. Ha, I am better than them all except for Allen.

* * *

><p>All I can hear in the training room are my legs hitting the hard wood. It is very frustrating because it hurts. The dummy I used before was very pansy but this wasn't). This is for ninjas! Gods, I hate strict Allen.<p>

"Your kicks are very sharp." Allen said. "Concentrate on the reverse pyramid style."

He said that a human is a reverse pyramid. Attack his legs, the pyramid will lose balance or equilibrium. I can't think about getting this dummy to unbalance because it has a stand that I can't attack. That is according to my strict but hot tutor.

For short, I can't unbalance it. I just kick it and kick it. Is Allen the idiot? Or I am the idiot?

"Kick the balls!" He shouted.

I kick the part where the balls should be. To my surprise, the dummy fell down. How?

"It seems that dear Lena doesn't know how." I heard Alex. "Dear Lenalee, you kicked the part where the body and the stick are slightly nailed to each other. The nail is slightly loose but since it is the center of gravity, the dummy stayed in its place. You can't mess the reverse triangle by kicking the upper body since it is very balanced."

"But the torque-" Vale was supposed to say.

"The torque is great, you are correct dear Vale but the nails are slightly loose. It isn't loose enough for dear Lenalee to just finish it in one shot. One side that has the greatest torque is below. Since the nails are there, one kick, they are over."

"Who designed the dummy?" I asked them.

"Our dear crowned prince himself made it before going to your room." Alex told me.

"You designed this?" I shouted to Allen.

"Hey, I can't train you without getting my hands dirty!" Allen shouted. "The dirtier I am, the training gets harder and your stamina also gets better."

"But applying science on that?"

"Science is everywhere! It stands for systematic, comprehensive investigation environmental nature's cause and effect. Use your brain, seaweed-haired seaweed-brain owner!"

Is that the longer version of the insult Anna has been using to his brother, Argon? I can't believe this organization has many insults. I think I am living with the whole Seirin Basketball team.

"Okay, let's move to the hardest one." Allen said while Anna, Bea, Zephyr and Kanda was carrying a bunch of dummies. "This is a brain test. I hope I am not working with a son of Neptune."

They put the dummies in a form of a platoon. I'll explain to you how it looks like. It is the form that officers use. All lines/squads have the same amount of people except for the first squad because the marker belongs to that line.

Once all the dummies were lined up, Allen took the marker and put it in front of me. The floor actually cracked since I knew he forgot to remember that we were inside the house.

"Here are the rules." He said. "In any random battle, the number one rule is: use your brain. The smartest beats the strongest. Some of our enemies are very smart. They sometimes put passwords but you can find clues because sometimes, they don't want to forget the password. So each dummy is a challenge. All of these dummies can recognize voices. You say the correct word or phrase, you can kick it without even getting electrocuted. I will not tell you if you got the correct answer. You'll just figure it out when you kick it. Be brave, Lenalee."

_A/n: *points at my fandom sis* her idea!_

I look at the dummy. It is made up of aluminum, that one they use for Coca Cola cans, I think.

"Okay, here is the question." I heard Vale. "Who is the Greek god of the sea, ocean etc.?"

"Poseidon!" I shouted as I kicked the dummy. I didn't get electrocuted.

"Next dummy!" Zephyr shouted as he throws the broken dummy and brings the next dummy.

"How many sides does the square has?"

"Four equal sides!"

.

.

.

"Leche means?"

"Milk!"

"If the function of x is equals to 4 raise to x, what is the function of two?"

"Sixteen?"

"One raise to 609252.51544566468 is?"

"One!"

_A/n: If you are saying I am wrong, why won't you try to solve it by yourself manually without using any calculator?_

"What is the first law of motion?"

"Inertia!"

"Who is the actor of John Smith or Four?"

"Theo James?"

I got electrocuted at that.

"Huh? You said actor of Four." I shouted at Vale.

"Well I didn't say Tobias Eaton. I said John Smith!"

"Okay . . . Alex Pettyfer!"

"Good!"

"The next question?" I asked as I face the last dummy.

"What is the height of Allen?"

Okay, I never thought that there should be a problem asking about my Allen's height. Why do people call him beansprout? I think someone also called him shrimp.

_A/n: *scratches skin* I'll never type that word!_

"5 "7?"

Surprisingly, I didn't get electrocuted. Woah, I never thought I'd meet someone whose height is that large.

_A/n: What is the height of your **brother** again?_

"Congratulation, Lenalee, you finished the first training session." Allen clapped happily. "Now time for your reward." He said as he gave me my black boots. "I want you in my room with that on."

I take it. I slowly removed my shoes and put the boots on. While I was changing, Allen left me alone with my two best friends.

"What do you think he'll do?" I asked the two of them.

"I think he'll do a ritual." Anna said.

I don't wanna believe her. Anna, my best friend, saying he'll do a ritual is basically not cool since she is the future-reader. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Whatever it is, he'll never hurt you." Bea said to cheer me up. "He doesn't hurt his comrades unless _you _command him."

"I'll be going now." I said as I stood up and went upstairs. Bad news, I don't know where his room is! I didn't give myself a tour. How idiotic am I?

"Lenalee, do you have any idea why there are lines here?" I heard someone.

I turned around and saw a blonde man who I think is in his thirties. He had also a blonde beard and wore the same clothes as my dad but didn't have a beret.

"You're...?"

"I am Reever Wenham." He said. "I am your father's co-worker. I am here to check if you are okay and it seems that there is something wrong."

I checked the area. It has scratches of lines. I touched it and my mind seemed to display something. I am in a room naked and was surrounded by light. Then the display disappeared. I went to another scratch and then it replayed.

"Are you okay, Lena?" Reever asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. "Allen made this to guide me."

I then turned away from him and followed the lines. It sent me to a hall with a galaxy wallpaper. I also saw a door made of mahogany and the knob seemed to be made of gold.

I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked again and still nothing.

"I'm coming in!" I shouted then I opened the door just to reveal a wall. Not just a wall. It looks like it is made up of water.

I put my hand on it and it seems it doesn't get wet, then someone grabbed it and pulled me in. I am transported into a whole new dimension. It looks like a temple. I was at the center.

I was standing on a seal, I think. I think I saw this before. Yes, it is the seal I once saw on my father's room. This is the seal of Andromeda. At my surroundings, I realized it looked like a circle surrounded by five tall obelisks.

"Good thing you followed the arrows." I heard Allen.

Then someone removed all my clothes in one swoosh. No way would Allen be this pervert. While trying to cover my body, I felt something unbelievable. I had a scar on my chest shaped into a heart.

"Did you did this?" I shouted at Allen.

"Yes, I did that with the help of the heart."

I can't see Allen. He is nowhere to be found unless you turn the lights on.

"Now, let's do the ritual." I heard a new voice obviously it is a guy.

"The future princess of the Planet Daedalus arrived." I heard another voice but this time, it is a girl.

I heard the sparks then the five obelisk light up just for me to realize it isn't an obelisk but a throne. There are four people in this room. Each of them were sitting on the four thrones leaving one throne empty.

"This is Lenalee, the daughter of Lieza." Allen announced.

I realized he was wearing his royal clothes. The other three people were also wearing royal clothes except for the girl who looked like a fairy.

"Nice to meet another princess." The girl said as she stood up. "I'm princess Azure of Jason." She had red-violet short hair, striking blue eyes and sparkling hair clips. She only wore a red tube that ended above her stomach and a red panty. The tube also exposed her cleavage.

"I am prince Jett of Perseus." A guy who has red hair and gray eyes. He is very handsome but you know how Allen beats all models. He was wearing a blue cape.

"I am Itsuki of Echo." He had pink hair and stunning green eyes. He wore a simple captain costume. His face was in the form of a grin. "You look good without clothes one but I think Azure is much more worth it."

"Will you ever stop flirting?" Azure scolded. "I am already married to my husband!"

"You can always ditch him anytime."

"Shut up, baka!"

"They are the great leaders of my allied forces." Allen explained. "Now, you are from Daedalus. Not to mention, your mom, Lieza, was supposed to be betrothed to Sheril Camelot because she was an overthrown queen. Now that the Daedalus's overthrown queen is killed, her daughter should take the throne as the princess of Daedalus."

"So you are telling me I am a princess?" I asked him.

"Well, yes, you are but you need to steal your thrown. Lulu bell has stolen it. Even Vale can't touch it. She killed all your relatives. The only relative left is your father."

"Well, we never thought you were now a half-human." Jett said. "Probably, you'll be the key."

"Let us welcome you to the family." Azure said.

All of them stood up, raise their right hand and bow their heads. From these view, I cannot see their faces. Seconds later, I saw an energy ball that appeared on my chest.

"_Accipias benedictionem_!" Allen shouted.

"_Accipias benedictionem_!" Others followed.

_A/n: Accept our blessing!_

Then a symbol appeared. The symbol looks like a labyrinth. I felt my chest hurts as much as I can handle and I began screaming.

"_Principem, accipe hanc._" Allen shouted.

_A/n: Princess, please accept this._

In a blink of an eye, I was blinded with lights. It surrounded me and I blanked out. Is this a ceremony? I didn't know mom is a queen and that I am supposed to be the princess of Daedalus planet.

**Allen's POV**

Lenalee was laying in the floor with her _white gown with golden linens_. A crown was on her head saying that she is the princess of Daedalus. If you got an A+ in Greek Mythology, Greek history, Greek literature or Homer, then I got no problem why did she receive a symbol on her chest that looks like a labyrinth. If you don't, Daedalus created the labyrinth on Crete in which the Minotaur were kept.

On the bright side, Lenalee looks beautiful in the dress. I carried her out of this meeting assembly. Bridal style is very romantic, I can say since I am carrying my lovely _partner _in bridal style.

I look around and realized that it will take me more time walking to her room. Because of that, I went the wrong direction and walked to my hall. After a few seconds, I was facing my door. Using my telekinetic ability, I opened it using my brain, not literally.

I went inside and put Lenalee in my bed. She was back to wearing her training clothes. She should change.

"Anna, can you change Lenalee's clothes?" I asked and it is more like I shouted.

"Just a sec!" She answered.

True to Lena's female L-elf, she came into my room without me saying that Lenalee is in my room. She knows my secret meetings. She is really that smart.

_A/n: L-elf Karlstein from Valvrave the Liberator has excellent prediction. He can predict on what will happen next and he is _always _ready._

"You get out!" Anna shouted at me.

"Well, what do we have here?" I chuckled. "I am also going to change but I'll do it in my bathroom."

"Then go!"

I went to my drawer, opened it and I grabbed my white t-shirt, khaki pants and my black cardigan. After that, I walked inside my bathroom.

After entering this, I changed my mind. I removed all of my clothing. I started showering. Once in the hot water, I felt wide awake.

Lenalee shall rise. I shall also rise.

* * *

><p>22:00<p>

I was walking to the training grounds. I always do this when Lenalee isn't around the order yet. Now that she's here, I avoided this place because I also wanted to surprise myself on what they prepared.

While roaming around the training room, I saw Lenalee wearing her white shirt and her dolphin onesie pajama. She was standing in the center of the basketball court holding a basketball. I think she is playing. As I can see, she was in her deepest thoughts since her eyes were closed and her hands were concentrated on the ball.

Once she opened them, she threw the ball and she did shoot it. Right on time, the ball bounced to the ground and in a mere seconds, it was already in my hands.

"Great shot, Lenalee." I smiled.

"I am here as you asked me." She smiled.

"Since you met Azure, Jett and Itsuki and got the Daedalus's symbol, you are now more powerful than you ever know. You have telekinesis and healing powers. Tomorrow, we'll concentrate on your innocence. You can defeat more enemies. Apophis is just the beginning."

"Why did Lulu Bell steal my mother's throne?"

I teleported behind her and wrapped my arms around her cute body as a sign of care. "The Noah are powerful people. The people of Triton and Hermione are very cruel people. Lulu Bell is from Hermione. She spoke to Sheril and they made an agreement. If Lieza didn't get to like Sheril in four months, Lulu Bell and Road's forces would attack the Daedalus and steal the crown. After attacking the Daedalus, Lulu Bell was about to kill your mom but she escaped."

"She escaped." She repeated.

I kissed the area that was under her left ear. "Using all of her remaining energy, she teleported to Earth and that is the day your mom and dad met and created a secret organization called the Black Order."

Once all of that escaped my mouth, I was aware of the cricket sounds. Crickets are also a sign of peace. For short, it is the only thing I can hear in silence. Damn crickets!

After few minutes of continuous cricket sounds, I felt a tear drop. I checked on Lenalee's face and I realized she was crying. "I was supposed to be the princess. I was supposed to be on that planet. I was supposed to be sitting in that damn chair."

"And now that throne is being occupied by that old hag." I said using my sarcasm. If I can make Komui laugh at it, I can light up Lenalee with this.

"I want to sit on that throne!"

"Yes, sit on it and forget that Lulu bell is still there."

"I want to throw that old hag!"

"Yes, throw it on the Earl's face because she is one of those shit Noah."

"I wanna punch her!"

"I'll make her your punching bag."

"I wanna shout Pansycake in front of her!"

"Plus throw one Pansycake. Wait, does that exist?"

"I am Allen's."

"You just said that out loud!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lenalee's POV<strong>

"You just said that out loud!" I heard Allen.

My train of thoughts crushed. I was saying that out loud and the sarcasm was from Allen. Gods, I said that while he is hugging me.

"Don't worry, you'll get me." Allen said. "Young Aria, whenever you are ready, I am here to love you, **_forever_**."

Allen teleported in front of me and I felt his lips touch mine and we kissed passionately. Yes, he's mine not Road's.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrative<strong>

"That slut!" Road shouted as she watches the supposed-to-be princess of Daedalus and the crowned prince of Andromeda kissed passionately in her magical ball that is in her room. "I want her head!"

A fat guy entered her room with an umbrella. "Lieza is already dead." He said.

"Millennium Earl, Lieza has a child." Road hissed. "Dad was supposed to marry Lieza but she didn't love him back."

"Sheril failed it, not me."

"Ah!" Road screamed. "Shut up! I want Allen and that girl's head. She has the terrestrial heart. Heck, I want that girl's dead body and the heart!"

"Calm down, Lero!" The umbrella that the Earl was holding shouted. "Allen is just escaping your clutches."

"He can't escape me!" Road shouted. "I want that girl's dead body!"

* * *

><p>Vale: Let me announce you something. Revolt01 has run out of energy. He needs reviews to lighten him up.<p>

Road: *Wrecking ball strikes beside Vale* Hey you!

*Relaxing music interrupted*

Vale: Hi, bitch. *says it calmly*

Road: What's up, nigga?

Vale: *panicked* *gets a mirror* I did get darker! I got tanned. AHH! *runs away*

Road: *mumbles* Coward little f*cking bitch

Vale: She called me little!

Lavi: What is she doing there?

Kanda: She came in with a freaking wrecking ball.

Lou Fa: Does this mean we have our own Miley Cyrus?

Bak: Heck, we have our own freaking music video of wrecking ball!

Road: *Face palms*

Zephyr: I'm out of here. Let Revolt01 do the disclaimer.

Me: Heck, I picked Bak to do it.

Bak: What me?

*Everybody leaves except Bak and Road*

Bak: R-R-R-Revolt01 d-d-d-doesn't own D gray man. AHHHH *Shouts like a girl* *runs*

Road: Why am I here again?

*Cricket sounds*

Road: I'm outta here. *walks away*

Allen: I never thought that the cricket is that powerful.

Road: ALLEN! *Hugs Allen*

Allen: AHHHHHH!

Road: I am your number girl, isn't Allen?

Itsuki: She said girl.

Jett: What?!

Itsuki: *blushes*

Me: Please review! I need ideas because I can't just go jump to the serious arc.

Road: You can just jump on it.

Me: Shut up!


	7. Chapter 7

Vale: You want fan service? I'll build a corner called 'Fan service' if and only if this story gains twenty five reviews and if we receive a truth or dare for the author or for the characters.

Itsuki: Make sure to give heavy things. Don't worry. The author has a sister if you ever realize. She'll teach Revolt01 to write fluffs and romantic phrases.

Jett: So give us reviews!

Lenalee: Or Allen will hunt you down.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrative<strong>

"Let me go!" A blonde guy shouted.

His hands are tied together and connected to a torture metal pole. They removed his clothes so they could hurt him and put lots of scars on him. He is from Black Order anyway. He accidentally attacked the Tritonian's basement located in Chicago.

"We will never let you go unless you tell us where this girl is!" David shouted at the blonde guy who is now covered with his own blood.

David has dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes shadow and mascara. He wears a black jacket and black pants together with a black shoes. The only thing he wears that isn't black is his shirt which is white. He was holding a whip covered with the blonde's blood.

"All I know is that she is Anna's best friend!" The blonde guy shouted.

_A/n: Any wild guess?_

"Tell me where you live!" David shouted.

"I don't wanna tell you."

David whips the poor guy. He whips it ten times while laughing. Creepy isn't? He is that cruel. Tritons are cruel.

"Tell me where?!" David shouted.

"I'll tell you if I am already in heaven!" The blonde shouted.

The blonde's talent is that he is very charismatic. He can make them give up by just one sentence unless they are immune on this and at the good side, David isn't immune.

David turned around and saw his partner who has a blond hair, black skin and ugly clothes. His mouth looks like it is being stitched. He is Jasdero.

"Jasdero, we will leave him here and let him die." David said as the two walk away.

When the two were not around, the blonde boy recognized another blonde boy. That another is Zephyr holding a silver gun.

"Intruder!" One akuma shouted as a horde of Akuma fly towards Zephyr who is now beside the blonde man.

"Filthy Tritonians." Zephyr chuckled as he pointed his gun upwards. "Fiery dart rain!" He said as he summoned a spell that looks like raining fire.

In less than five seconds, the whole horde of Akuma are already defeated by just one spell from Zephyr's gun. The blonde restrained guy was shocked.

"Zephyr!" The blonde shouted.

"Good thing you remember me." Zephyr chuckled as he brought out his knife and freed the blonde man.

"Anna will be worried if I'm not in that tower." The blonde guy sobbed.

Zephyr carried the blonde guy on his shoulders and he jumped off the building and jumps boulder-to-boulder like a ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's POV<strong>

I was on my Toshiba laptop again surfing the internet when a big explosion happened in the middle of the night. The explosion was near the mansion.

"Looks like we are being attacked again." Vale grumbled. He was in my room solving his Rubik's cube.

"Great neighbors we have here." I mumbled with a great sound of sarcasm. True, that neighbor was only one damn Akuma. They eventually shift their disguise before and I did my best to cover my eyes.

"And Zephyr isn't back." Vale grumbled as he finally finished solving his Rubik's cube.

He throws it at the window and with the best timing, it hit a level one then KABOOM! Vale readies his Epirus bow.

_A/n: Epirus Bow is one of the powerful weapon. It doesn't need any arrows because when you pull the string, automatically, an arrow will appear._

"Road found us." He mumbled. "She will want Lenalee's head."

A level one roared near me and using my Crowned Clown, I slashed it with my long claws. It exploded. Oh gods, Alex will have a good time with Miranda fixing this mess.

"Go protect Lenalee!" Vale shouted as he leapt out of my room to the streets.

As those words left his lips, I was already running to Lenalee's room. Her room is very clean and I don't wanna ruin her reputation on that. Oh, level one coming up.

The level one blocked my way but I automatically slashed it using my long claws. I continued running and saw Bea who had beaten up two level two's. She was here the whole time protecting Lenalee.

"We are really under attack." Bea exclaimed as she kicked a level one. "Go inside her room. She is in her deep sleep."

I nodded as I kicked Lena's door open. Once it is open, all I saw is her room and a sleeping Lenalee. At times like this, how did she not wake up when I kicked her damn door? (Sarcasm) Gods, help Hypnos!

I went to her bedside and tried to wake her up. She just kept on grumbling and mumbling random fandom terms like 'Seaweed Brain.' Talking about Seaweed brain, where's Argon? I put that in the back of my brain and tried to wake Lenalee again.

"Allen, I'm tired." She grumbled as she hugged my neck and pulls me so close to her face. "We can sleep together if you want."

I've been planning that but tonight isn't the night to do that. I wish I could wake up with some pizza not you! Okay, my love life is complicated. Allen, which do you prefer? A pizza or Lenalee?

"Well, Lenalee, we are under attack." I said softly.

With that soft word, her eyes opened widely surprised. "Who's attacking?" She asked.

"Oh, simple question. It starts with R and end with D. You use it if you are a car."

"Road Camelot is here?!" She shouted.

"Yes, and I'm here to make sure you are safe because she wants your head to be a decoration for her creepy Christmas tree."

"How did she find us?"

"My wild guess is that she found her rival."

"Allen, stop the sarcasm."

"I can't and this is just a curse I cursed myself with."

"So what we will do?" She asked.

"I'll protect you from her." I told her. "We stay in this room until it is over."

She smiled and curled onto me. I held her in a tight embrace. She is the princess of Daedalus anyways. She should be protected.

Then I heard her sobs. I looked down and realized she was crying in my arms. My long sleeve trident onesie is soaked with her tears.

_A/n: Real men wear onesies!_

"Don't worry, I'm right here." I told her. "Is your innocence with you?"

"Yes," She answered as she grabbed the nearest pair of boots which were actually her innocence. "I don't know why Road attacks but I know how to defend myself."

"You are such a good girl."

Well, actually, this is damn awkward. I am here beside a girl. Not just a girl. She is my partner and princess of Daedalus.

* * *

><p>"<em>I will never leave you!" I shouted.<em>

_Fallen things __lay__ everywhere. Other guards aren't moving but they are just lying __in__ their own __pools__ of blood. My dad is dying. He was stabbed by Tyki Mikk. Mom is nowhere to be found._

"_Allen, I can't let you die." My dad said hoarsely. "You have to go to Earth and revive our allied forces__,__ mostly the Daedalus."_

"_I can't leave you here dying." I cried._

"_You have to leave me." He said as he fell on his eternal slumber._

"_Father!"_

* * *

><p>That memory played in my mind. Now that I have the supposed-to-be princess of Daedalus, I must be careful. Jett and Itsuki are in Alaska training. Azure is in Japan disguised as a geisha. The last meeting was very memorable to them, telling them I am now prepared. Well, I am the opposite of that thought. I was not prepared.<p>

We have our meeting in a secret world. We kept on using our own portal to go there and discuss our plans. Azure said that her fiancé is missing because he went to Chicago. Jett said that he already built a giant humanoid weapon although he is from Perseus. Itsuki was still a creepy person.

_A/n: Any guess who Azure's fiancé is? Clue: He is also the blonde guy a while ago and he seems to be close to Anna._

* * *

><p><strong>Vale's POV<strong>

For pansy's sake, Bea and I have been fighting outside the house trying to lure the akuma away. Bea is a great fighter. She fights in a speed of light. She kept slashing and slaying demons while I am here holding my favorite bow shooting at a random enemy.

"They are very many!" Bea shouted as she kicked a demon at her back. "Where is Alex?"

"Well, he is just over there holding a pair of pistol shooting at a random guy." I answered. "Anna is also here using her _mechanic launcher_."

_A/n: Mechanic Launcher is the term I use on the gloves that brings electricity. Don't forget. __With__ great power comes a great electricity bill.3_

"They are too many!" Kanda shouted. "Miranda, enlarge your healing circle."

"I'm working on it!" Miranda angrily shouted at the long haired samurai. "Sheez, I can't just drain my energy."

Kanda is always pissed at his comrades. Heck, he was announced as the third strongest terrestrial innocence user. You can say he doesn't have any problem but of course, he does because of Komui. He hates the chief very much, mostly if Lenalee's name already existed on the Black Order members list. He may just hate Lenalee's appearance.

Demons are everywhere. I am surprised that no Noah have appeared. I expected Road to appear and unexpectedly, she didn't. I know she hates Lenalee and Azure but not much to Azure since Azure is betrothed to an Earthling.

As I scan and attack, I realized this is endless. I always know what will happen next. A Noah will come. What a damn cliché.

"Road's coming!" Anna shouted as she released a huge wave of lightning on the air. "We can't let her see Lena-chan!"

"You are right, dear Anna." Alex muttered. "Damn, it's very cliché."

"But this time is different." I heard Lavi mumbled. "We have Lenalee now and she knows that she is in a relationship with Allen which isn't true. Their relationship isn't in the level on what Facebook calls 'in relationship'."

_A/n: *face palm*_

"Oh no, you don't!" Anna shouted as she jumped as high as she could. She again released another lightning bolt and pointed it to Road who is just sitting on her pumpkin umbrella. "Go away!"

Road went down and raised her hands as a sign of halting to her minions. She faces me and grinned. "Well, look at Vale Walker." She chuckled. "Looks like your precious brother is now in his heaven while you are on the battlefield."

"Shut up, Road!" Bea shouted. "You aren't allowed to attack our place or planet."

"She's right." Crowley, another member of Black Order who looks like an old vampire, agreed. "Those who don't come in peace can't be welcomed in peace."

"Quiet! I am not here for your stupidity and cowardice." Road shouted then pointed at me. "Tell me where your handsome brother is."

"You have to defeat us first!" I shouted as I pulled the string of my bow back. Automatically, an arrow appeared. I released and the arrow traveled straight for her but she disappeared from my sight.

Surprised by her actions, I was taken by surprise and was pushed hard by someone. Road. She pointed one of her floating candles at my throat.

"Get off him!" Bea shouted as she threw her knives at her but once again, the damn Noah disappeared.

I easily dodged Bea's knives. Kanda then charged to my left because he had fast eyes. To my surprise, he was able to attack her but Road used her candles to block his attacks. He attacked her again but she still blocked it. Lavi then activates his innocence and calls a huge pile of fire at Road. Kanda leaves that area but soon got attacked by one of her candles. Good thing, it was just a scratch on his left arm.

Anna released another huge wave of lightning and this time, it hit Road. Road grunted from pain. Kanda slashed his sword on her and she grunted in pain again.

"You are very weak." Road smiled. I knew it. She was acting all the time. "Time to be real!" She shouted as the demons start attacking us.

"Vale!" Bea shouted as she was being attacked by a demon but she killed it first. "You have to-" She was cut off by another demon.

If I were you, I would watch yourself around Bea. She is one of the most complicated members of Black Order. She can make me wanna scream and get mad at her even though she is doing her best. I think she can make me feel weak also. I realized that she was surrounded by those hungry looking demons.

"What now!" Bea shouted as she positions herself in her alert mode. "I am being surrounded by akuma."

Out of my mind, I joined her. "Do you mind if I join in?" I asked her with a great smile.

"You are crazy, Vale." She replied as she gave me one of those fierce looks. "You are crazier than Zephyr."

"I hate you when you say that." I said as I change my weapon of choice. I change it to a scepter. "_Angriff!_"

My scepter released balls of energy and attacked the surrounding demons. Bea threw millions of knives outside the circle. She glides as she slashed knives on random demons. I pointed my scepter toward Road and I released a huge ball of energy that launched into her in a blink of an eye. Successfully, I hit her.

"You're going to pay for that!" Road shouted as a group of candles and creepy dolls appeared charging at me.

"Vale!" Bea shouted.

I was about to be attacked but a protective circle encircles me. The circle is translucent green, the color of the Heart's power. Probably, the Heart has independently activated without the user's permission. I looked around and saw Lenalee and Allen holding hands and yeah, outside the freaking mansion.

Lenalee is wearing a white dress and a golden crown that seems to be a labyrinth. Of course, she is a Daedalusian. What catches my attention is her green wings that shines very bright and also her black boots that sparks really brightly.

Allen slashed his hands through the air then all demons were killed and _saved_. He seems very mad. An angry Allen is Alex's and Itsuki's greatest fear. Once he is mad, he is a berserk. But a mad Lenalee seems so a bit too far to their fears and mine.

"Lero, it is Lieza's daughter!" Lero screamed. "The Heart is activated, Lero!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lenalee's POV<strong>

_Flashback:_

"_Allen."_

_I called his name absentmindedly._

"_What is it, love?" He asked me. "Is there something bothering you? We are fine here. We are safe."_

"_Our friends __aren't__." I told him. "I want to help them. I have this urge to help them with my innocence. The innocence wants me to activate it." What I told him is the truth. I can feel my heart beating so loud. I can hear screams from outside._

"_I can feel Vale's adrenaline." Allen told me. "Road must be outside. I don't want you to be uncomfortable but__,__ I am letting you activate it."_

"_Allen, open your mind."_

_Then suddenly, I felt my legs __warm__ and energy forms on it. I can feel __activation__. I can feel the freedom. Then the light became very bright. I felt my clothes change and a crown set on my head._

_I am the princess of Daedalus. I hold the terrestrial innocence called __The__ Heart. Allen is a free man!_

* * *

><p>I was holding his hands. I looked at my surroundings. Chaos everywhere. Bea seemed very tired. Anna had many gashes on her legs. Miranda was very pale. Kanda and Lavi are panting. Allen wearing a white flowing cloak and was holding a huge sword.<p>

I saw Road wearing Lolita clothes with the pumpkin umbrella. She seemed very mad at me now. I have taken 'her' Allen.

"You ruined my fan!" She shouted at me as what seems to be candles starting charging at me. "I better kill you."

My dad and Allen trained me to avoid large number of missiles. So why not candles? Using my innocence as the accelerator, I charge at Road without getting hit by her candles. Absentmindedly, I felt my body use my innocence to slash the air and a tornado is being summoned. It hit Road but she dodged it and get hurts a little.

"I welcome you to my dimension!" She shouted as we are transported to a dimension.

This dimension looks like a galaxy full of floating creepy looking objects. For example, Annabelle the doll is floating. A headless teddy bear is also floating. A panda that has an eye patch is also floating.

_Lavi: When did I become a panda?!_

Vale is holding Bea. Miranda, Lavi, Kanda and Anna seems very surprised and it looks like this is their first time in here.

"This dimension will lead you to your biggest fear." I heard Road said.

Then my surroundings changed. I was teleported to a room where everything seemed very simple. There was a blue bed, a cabinet, a laptop table and two doors. What surprises me is another presence.

_Allen _is behind me.

"What are you doing here?" _He _asked me _angrily_.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Well, get out. You are disturbing us."

I then realized, he is with Road. This isn't real. She is playing my mind. She is showing me one of my greatest fears. This fear is having no Allen with me.

"Damn it, get out here, slut!" Allen shouted as he throws me.

I also fear of not fitting in. I hate to think that I don't belong to this world. I hate thinking that I am ugly and very useless.

"_Aria, don't think like that!" _I heard mom!

"Mom!" I realized I am in a dimension of pitch darkness. "Where are you?"

"_Aria, she is just playing you."_

"I know this isn't real."

"_Open your mind, Aria."_

I tried to clear my mind. All I can see is pitch black. My other fear is pitch blackness. I can say that since I sometimes hate dreamless nights. I always wanted to dream with magical animals and play with them.

Then I am sent to another dimension. The moon shines very bright even though I know it isn't _shining_. I am on a river. Not just a river. It is a river of blood and I can see my friends in it. They are laying in their own blood. Anna, Bea, Lavi, Kanda, dad, Miranda, Alex, Vale, Zephyr and _Argon _are there. What catches my attention mostly is at a rock, Allen lies there with a sword impaling through his chest straight to his heart. His body is lifeless.

I screamed out of agony and sadness. This was my worst nightmare. I wanna get out of here. I hate these fears. I don't want to stay here. This isn't real, Aria! This isn't reality. This is Road's dimension.

"_Aria, show me your brave heart!"_ I heard my dad shout. _"Beat her into __pulp__!"_

I calmed down and closed my eyes. "Innocence activate." I calmly said.

My hair and dress is blown upwards. I tried to put down my skirt but the wind is very strong. I felt the familiar energy material wrapped on my legs. I kicked the air and like a mirror broke, I got out of the dimension.

I am in a new room. This time, the lights are dimmed. The green walls are surrounded with black diamonds. I saw Road hugging a limp Allen gritting her teeth while staring at me.

"You found your way out very fast." She gritted.

"Road, let us go!" I shouted.

"I'll never do that!" She shouted as I felt myself being slammed to the wall.

I am trapped. I can't move my arms, legs or body. She trapped me with strings that were attached to the wall.

She laughed. "Looks like the princess of Daedalus is another weakling." She chuckled. "Much to your dismay, you aren't as strong as Allen. I am very happy for that. You failed everything. You are useless."

"I didn't fail anything!" I shouted.

"Says the one who can't move her body."

I gritted my teeth. This isn't real, Lenalee. Try to clear your mind and everything will be over. I tried but there's no changes. I tried again and yet, nothing happened.

"Pathetic, you are transported to my _real _play room!" Road laughed as she kissed Allen passionately directly to his mouth. I tried to look away but I can't since I can't move much. It hurts. Allen is _kissing her_. He is my partner and he can't do this.

No, he isn't kissing her. He can't move. His eyes tells me he didn't want this. He wanted to escape her clutches but he is tired.

"Now Allen, lets watch her die." She chuckled as three huge boxes surround me.

My body is freed but these boxes that keep on getting closer makes me weak. I am running out of oxygen and space. I can't breathe. I don't wanna die. I have more things planned in my mind. I want to go out with Allen.

"Not so fast, Road Camelot!" I heard a familiar voice.

The boxes disappeared and I saw Itsuki, the pink haired prince of Echo. He is holding two Japanese swords. He is wearing black button up shirt with two first buttons from above unbuttoned and black pants. He is wearing his hiking shoes.

"Itsuki Norstein!" Road gritted her teeth. "How did you-"

"I was going to the headquarters when I felt Allen's innocence scream." He smiled. "Seems that you are busy flirting with him again. You never get irritated on being a clingy girl or a whore."

"Why you-"

"Uh," He said it mockingly. "Looks like the triton princess needs a break or needs to retire. Don't worry, I will give your retirement form." He push his right sword to the floor and the floor cracked and destroyed itself.

I felt myself thrown on the street. Anna and Bea are exhausted. Lavi, Kanda and Miranda are very pale. The vampire-looking guy is limp. Alex and Vale is spitting blood. Itsuki is carrying Allen bridal style.

_A/n: There is a hint of something suspicious._

"Poor Allen." Itsuki said. "He underestimated Road's power and now, he is unconscious. Looks like all of you are alive."

"Damn slutty Noah!" Lavi exclaimed. "I don't want to go to a cemetery again."

"I saw her." Kanda said.

"I hate those damn spiders!" Anna shouted. "I swear, I never like the idea of facing your fears."

"I hate Road Camelot." Bea grunted. "Heck, we all hate her!"

"What happened?" I heard Zephyr.

I looked around and saw him carrying a familiar blonde guy. Anna gave him a surprise look like she knew that guy.

* * *

><p>Lenalee: So who is the blonde guy? We gave you some hints already.<p>

Jett: I guess they can answer it in no time.

Me: Excuse me! I'll do the disclaimer.

Millennium Earl: I volunteer to do the disclaimer.

Me: This is no Hunger Games! Go to my sister if you wanna volunteer to do the disclaimer.

Millennium Earl: *whines*

Allen: *chuckles*

Me: Anyways, I don't own DGM as always.

Allen: Please review and answer the mystery in this chapter. Who is the blonde guy? And also, you know what will happen if we reached 25 reviews.

Lenalee: Thank you!


End file.
